Who I Am
by Idiom Laurels
Summary: Sequel to Don't Ask Me. Kurama's memories have finally returned! Right? Well, if you don't count the memories he had while he was walking aroung with amnesia! What happened? And why doesn't Hiei want him to find out? HIEIxKURAMA, YOKOxHIEI
1. I don't remember having amnesia

Ahem, well, here it is! The sequel to Don't Ask Me, Who I Am! It's like Don't Ask Me never ended... o.o Even though it did. LOL And don't worry, no memory loss! ^_^;; Okay, that's not entirely true. Kurama doesn't remember what happened while he couldn't remember what happened. (That made...no sense) Anyway, just read and you'll figure it out!  
  
I don't own YYH.  
  
^*^*^  
  
"Easy...easy..."  
  
"You have to do it harder!"  
  
"I would if you stopped moving so much!"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"I told you to stay still!"  
  
"MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST BE MORE CAREFUL!"  
  
"I *am* being careful! You're the one who's being unsafe! Which reminds me, why do you insist that you sit on my shoulders!?"  
  
"To help hold the nail..."  
  
"Well it's not helping..."  
  
Hiei and I had been outside, up a tree, for about a half an hour now. Lately, Hiei had been requesting that I do the strangest things for him. He had just asked me two days ago to explain welding while playing the violin. I had to refuse. But today, he came asking me to put a nail in a tree he was currently taking residence in so that he could hang a miniature pillow from it. It was strange, but it was doable. However, even after I had begun and *finished*, Hiei insisted that the nail was crooked and that I hadn't been holding the nail right. I tried again. I tried again four times! But in the end Hiei decided that the *easiest* way to get this done right would be for me to sit up in the tree on a branch with the hammer, and for him to sit on my shoulders and hold the nail still while I banged it in. It all seemed far too complicated for what it was.  
  
"Maybe I would be of more help if you didn't hit me!" he complained, moving his hand right in front of my face to show me his bruised, red fingers that I had *accidentally* hit with the hammer.  
  
"It's not my fault, Hiei. You cannot hold that nail still any better then I can. In fact, doing it this way is worse. And...Hiei, you're hurting my neck," I said, trying to pull Hiei's legs apart as they started enclosing around my throat.  
  
"This way is *better*, *fox*. I *assure* you," he said in an angry tone, squeezing a little tighter before he let up and went back to holding the nail.  
  
Hiei was beginning to scare me, too. It seemed he had become angry with me at some point. Actually, it had all started after he and I got released from the hospital. For the first couple of days he just ignored me, but then he started coming with the strange requests and questions. Almost all of them were pointless and unnecessary, but if I refused to do them or to answer, Hiei would get mad and sometimes threaten me.  
  
"How's this?" I asked, after I had put the nail in for the sixth time.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Fine, I guess."  
  
Hiei sighed as he got off of me and jumped down from the tree. For a moment after he landed he got a soft and sad expression on his face. I was becoming worried. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so strangely?  
  
"Hiei, is something wrong?" I asked, looking down at him concernedly. All Hiei did in response was look up at me. He glared, but I still believed something was going on. "*Hiei*," I said firmly, giving him a serious look. "Tell me." Try as I did, he still left in a familiar flash of black. Defeated, I climbed down from the tree and began to walk home.  
  
Why could I never get anything out of that little demon? I thought things had changed between us. I thought we had gotten closer. I had convinced myself that he saved my life because he cared about me. And I thought that because I knew he cared, and he knew I knew he cared, and I cared, that we would have a more caring relationship. But I guess I was wrong about that... Hiei had become more violent and mean than ever before! He was almost like a stalker. A night after a got home from the hospital, I could have sworn I saw him in my room after I had gone to bed. How did he manage to get in there!? And every night he wasn't sneaking into my home after dark I was pretty sure he was staring at me from outside anyway. And worst of all, every time I agreed to do one of his little 'requests' he would say I was doing it wrong, even if it was perfect...almost as though he was trying to get me to do it again and stay around longer. The threats too, they were the most disturbing.  
  
::Naïve fool...heheheh...::  
  
::What was that?:: I shot back at my youko part.  
  
::Nothing that has to do with Hiei, that's for sure,:: he grumbled, sounding very impatient.  
  
::What?::  
  
::Liar.::  
  
::Who's a liar!?::  
  
::You are, Shuichi.::  
  
::*I* am!?:: I questioned, getting a little mad. I knew for a fact I wasn't. Not...now anyway.  
  
::That's what I said.::  
  
::Whom am I lying to, then?:: I asked smugly.  
  
::Me...and Hiei.::  
  
::H-Hiei?::  
  
::Yes!::  
  
::How do you...know?::  
  
::From before!::  
  
::Before? You mean from when I was knocked out?::  
  
::Okay, someone has to tell you.... You were not knocked out for all that time. You had amnesia.::  
  
"I HAD AMNESIA!?" I cried out, causing all the people walking around me to stare. I looked around apologetically, and then started to run off.  
  
Amnesia? I didn't...remember having amnesia.  
  
I thought about it the whole way home.... What had happened then? Had I...done something? Yes. That would make sense. Ever since I had left the hospital, no one had really explained anything to me. Maybe that was because there was something that happened that no one wanted me to know about!  
  
::Don't look to me...:: my other half said, still sounding fed up with everything.  
  
::Just tell me this, then, how did I get my memory BACK!?::  
  
::Well, originally we all planned to get it back by killing—I mean...when Yukina healed you up, that, actually, returned your memories, somehow.::  
  
I was becoming awful suspicious of things...  
  
"Mother!" I called, as I walked through the front door, slamming it behind me.  
  
"Yes Shuichi?" she chirped, nervously poking her head out of the kitchen.  
  
"I heard that I had amnesia. Do *you* know anything about this? And if so, why didn't you tell me?" I asked harshly. I would regret this later on I was sure, but at the time, I was pretty mad...and worried.  
  
"Well of course I—I mean...what are you talking about, dear?"  
  
"Never mind, mother, never mind..." I mumbled to myself as I headed to my room. I would have to get my answers from someone, but whom!? My other part wasn't talking, nor was my mother. All I had to do was recall everyone else who was in the hospital the day I woke up...They all had to know!  
  
Yukina, Botan, Koenma, Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara...I would begin questioning here.  
  
Hopefully I would get some answers.... I wanted to find out what I had done. What was I lying about? But most of all, why was Hiei acting so weird?  
  
^*^*^  
  
X.X MWA HA HA! Anyway, I hope you like the beginning of this story...well...yes. LOL And don't worry H+K fans! There will be lots of that later! ^__^ 


	2. I don't remember THAT either!

Here is chapter two! (Isn't that a surprise...it came right after chapter one! O.O) Anyway, to answer a question for my friend Yukii... I am not exactly sure how many chapters this one will have either. X.X...The actual plot of the story wraps itself up rather quickly and everything beyond that is just random, humorous events (taking place after Kurama and Hiei get "back together" *laughs evilly because she knows why she put that in quotes*). Anyway, what that basically means is...the number of chapters will be decided by the number of things I can think up to have happen! (Feel free to suggest!) LOL But I doubt there will be as many as Don't Ask Me...o.o;;; ((I didn't answer the question at all....))  
  
^*^*^  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Oh, it's you..."  
  
"Yes, it is. So, tell me, what do you know about this whole 'amnesia' thing?"  
  
"Well I only know—I mean...what are you talking about?"  
  
"Yusuke, I know that I had amnesia for while after that car accident!"  
  
"Really? WOW! This is news to me! Well, I think my shoes are burning...gotta go bye!" And he hung up...  
  
Well, that took care of Yusuke, Keiko, Botan and Koenma. No one was talking...to me anyway. What was so bad that they couldn't tell me!? Had I burned down an orphanage!? Did I assassinate Buddha!? Did I hijack the country!?  
  
"Damn it..." I mumbled to myself, looking up from the floor to the window, only to see that none other than Hiei was sitting right outside. Did he intend for me to see him? ....I hoped so. I didn't like the thought of him just watching me...Even though I was pretty sure that that was what he was doing most of the time. But in any matter, I wasn't just going to leave him out there. "Hiei, hello...it's been almost fifteen minutes...what's new?" I asked, opening the window and letting him inside.  
  
"Hello, Fox..." he slurred quietly as he walked into my room. I didn't know why, but I was very frightened of him.... The way he walked and moved sent me the signal that he was incredibly angry.  
  
"Is there anything you want, Hiei?" I asked, moving as far away from him as I could. I felt my heart start to pound as he only moved two steps closer for each I took away, until he had me cornered at the wall, with a menacing glare directed at me.  
  
"Of course," he answered, looking me straight in the eye.  
  
"Well?" I asked, trying to worm away from Hiei, but to no avail.  
  
"Tonight....come visit me. And bring a large quilt," he ordered, still glaring with that fiery contempt. I didn't like the sound of that. It provoked a train of thought that I would rather not have had in my mind.... It was all the possible ways someone could be murdered with a quilt. He could smother me...hang me...  
  
"W-why?" I asked, immediately getting an evil glare in return.  
  
"Don't ask why, just come," he ordered again.  
  
"What if I don't want to...?" I asked nervously, fearing his reaction. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I swore he moved closer to me than he already was. I could feel myself start to sweat as I became more and more frightened of him. Just the look in his eye...  
  
"If you don't want to come to me, I'll come to you."  
  
"What if...I don't want that either?"  
  
"That wasn't an option." What was going on with him? Sure, I was a little flattered that he wanted to see me so bad, but this wasn't really the way to make friends.  
  
"Ummm...Hiei, could I ask you something?"  
  
"You already did, but go ahead," he said, taking a couple steps back.  
  
"When I had amnesia...what happened--?" I was wrong to ask! The moment I said amnesia he lashed out toward me, pushed me against the wall, and looked me in the eye with such loathing....It felt like he was going to kill me!  
  
"*Nothing* happened!!!" he yelled. He then shoved me one last time before leaving through my window.  
  
I just stood there, relatively stupefied.  
  
There was something that happened Hiei didn't want me to know about...! That...I was sure of now...  
  
Perhaps the best way to figure out what no one wanted me to know was to go as close to the source as possible. Hiei wasn't talking. And it didn't seem safe to persist any further with him. So, my best chance at finding the answer...would be to go to the second best.  
  
*  
  
"Am...nesia?"  
  
"Yes. I'm positive I had it, don't try to deny that. Just please, tell me what happened! I must know..."  
  
"Umm...I'm really not supposed to tell you."  
  
"What? Why not!?"  
  
"Because...well, I guess I could tell you why I can't tell you. I wasn't told not to tell that. As soon as Hiei and you got out of the hospital, he got everyone together and...told us not to tell you what happened. And he also said that if we told he wouldn't hesitate to kill us. He was especially willing to do so with you're mother and *me*."  
  
"Why you, Yukina?" I asked, eyes wide and astonished. Hiei...was...even threatening *YUKINA* not to tell me!!! AND EVEN WILLING TO KILL HER!!! Now I had to know!  
  
"For some reason he figured you would be most likely to go to your mother and I for answers..."  
  
"Hiei knows me better than I thought..." I whispered to myself.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you," Yukina apologized, giving me a sorry smile. I nodded in acceptance, then waved goodbye to her and left.  
  
With each person I questioned the more eager to find the answer I became. Either Hiei had gone crazy or I had done something awful...or...both...  
  
Well, now it was probably time to try Kuwabara.  
  
*  
  
"Hiei? Secret threat meeting? Amnesia? I don't know what you're talking about!" Kuwabara said nervously after I had entered his room and begun to question him.  
  
"Fine...if you cannot answer those things for me...then just answer this: did I do anything back then...to make Hiei dislike me?" I asked sadly. "I'm afraid that maybe I hurt him, and that's what was causing him to be so mean to me lately... So, did I? Please, tell me..."  
  
"Umm...I guess you sort of did," he answered hesitantly.  
  
My heart sank as I found myself impossibly wanting to apologize for whatever it may have been.  
  
"Maybe later," I whispered to myself. If anything, I at least wanted to see Hiei again...I needed to see exactly how mad at me he was. "Goodbye Kuwabara! I really need to go speak with Hiei, now. I must get to the bottom of this, you know..."  
  
"Hey Kurama, why do you want to know what happened so badly? I mean, you won't remember it anyway."  
  
"Because Hiei's my...friend, Kuwabara," I said. "He saved my life...and after that I was really looking forward to being very...close with him. If there's something keeping that from happening that I don't know about, then I want to get rid of that," I explained, feeling my cheeks become a little warm. I felt strange... Oh crap! I was beginning to think a little too much about Hiei! Oh well, it would probably vanish in an hour or so... "See you later, Kuwabara!" I called, leaving his room.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
"You know you're dead," I said firmly, extending my hand out and placing it on Kuwabara's shoulder.  
  
"I...I didn't say anything! He's the one who did all the talking!" he protested, moving a little away from me and turning around.  
  
"OKAY, FINE DAMN IT!" I yelled. "This all...ISN'T WORKING! From now on you are not aloud to talk to him, period! Spread the word!" I demanded.  
  
"HEY! Hold it, hold it, shrimp! That isn't fair! Kurama's our friend so we have the right to talk to him all we want! And I suggest that you just come right out and tell him what happened yourself before the poor guy goes crazy or gets depressed or becomes a little TOO worried about you!"  
  
I growled at him. How dare he suggest things like that to me...  
  
"I will *never* tell him! And neither will you, okay! Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go fix what you ruined!" I yelled as I left Kuwabara's room (I had been hiding in there while Kurama was visiting).  
  
Hearing him talk like he did almost changed my mind about telling him. He cared about me...he said he did. He wanted to be close...and so did I. But I just couldn't! Not after what had happened! Back when we were together, I had almost lost him far too many times! And in the end I couldn't even defeat Rando...I had become too weak. And I was never going to become that way ever again.  
  
I looked up, finding myself to have wandered onto a sidewalk along the street. Luckily there weren't TOO many people around. But there were some. I would have to live with it...  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
"Hiei! Hiei!" I called as I ran up to the little fire apparition who was making his way down the street.  
  
Hiei glanced over at me for a short time before turning his head to look forward again.  
  
"Hey, fox," he said casually. I could detect nervousness in his voice. It pleased me in a strange way to hear it, and see it, because he looked almost as though he was . . .  
  
"Hiei, are you- . . . BLUSHING!?" I asked in shock. Why would Hiei be blushing? I didn't understand.  
  
"Huh? No!" he snarled at me, acting like I was an idiot. Maybe I was.  
  
"Oh, sorry, my mistake I guess," I said, not totally convinced that it really was.  
  
I wondered, what would cause Hiei to blush?  
  
"Speaking of mistakes, Kurama," he started, turning to glare at me. "I don't want you going around asking people about what happened anymore."  
  
"So you admit it, something *did* happen!" I cried, giving him a knowing smirk.  
  
"No, nothing did. But, nevertheless, I don't want you to... in fact, it's best you don't talk to them at all," he said, giving me a very serious expression.  
  
"How dare you, Hiei!? I can talk to them if I want to! And further more, there must be something you don't want me to know! But I have to know, Hiei! I want to be friends again!" Just as I was about to start yelling at him some more, he reached out and grabbed my shirt by the collar, forcefully pulling me behind a building, away from all the other people. I started to become nervous again. Hiei looked me straight in the eye, and, by this time, had me pushed up against the wall. What was he going to do...? Try and kill me!? "H-Hiei...don't--!"  
  
"YOU LOVED ME!" he cried, grabbing onto my shoulders tightly as his eyes watered and soon, tears began falling from his eyes, sending a mess of little black jewels to ground below us.  
  
I could only stand there in shock. It seemed like it lasted a lot longer than it did, but either way, Hiei had soon run off in the blink of an eye.  
  
"L-loved?"  
  
^*^*^  
  
Oh god, ain't I just the queen of bad chapter endings! ^-^ LOL ...Anyway, I'm sorry to totally torture you (like you care that much to see it as torture, LOL) but it may be a while for me to update everything. (STUPID PLAY!! .) But hopefully I'll get everything back and track soon and will shower you all with updates (if it matters *sobs*). ^-^ WEE! Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. And I know, I told you the plot dealie would fix itself out early. But...there's still lots of fun ahead! 


	3. Yeah, emergency!

Alright, here it is, finally, chapter 3! ^-^ Anyway, here comes one of my rare reviewer replies for chapter 2! YAY! And if I missed you I'm sorry! (You probably reviewed after I wrote this)  
  
Yukii- HI! Yes, I know. I'm pretty sure it won't be as long as Don't Ask Me was. (It was my longest fanfic x.x it usually doesn't go beyond 13 or 14) Anyway, I hope this fanfic doesn't get too weird, LOL. You have no idea what I have in store -.-...Oh dear...  
  
Sakura Butterfly- ^_^- IT WAS!? *Breaks down crying and hugs you* THANK YOU! *Hugs more* And I didn't update soon!! X.X I'm SORRY! *Huggles more* o.o *gets strange looks so stops hugging* Ahem, anyway, thank you! Glad you liked that chapter and I hope this one is good too!  
  
Katyfoxdemon2- I...know...you. LOL Anyway, thanks a lot! And the only other thing I have to say to you is...UPDATE! And keep on writing yourself! ^.~  
  
Saelbu- Dramatic! I'm a VERY, VERY, VERY *DRAMATIC* person! ...VERY! I'm SO dramatic it's almost boring! *Cries* -.- Anyhew, I'm glad you found the ending to chapter 2...dramatic! ^_^ And I'm very happy that you liked the chapter. ^^;;; That's always a good sign! ^-^-  
  
Alexandrayea Nightblood- *CRY*!? WOW! *Totally surprised look on face* I'm SHOCKED!!! Even if it was ALMOST cry. ALMOST! Well, I guess I'm overreacting...-.- I'm being...DRAMATIC! -.-;; Ahem. My fanfics are usually too happy for anyone to cry or almost cry unless it's because it's SO damn sappy or cute...which... Oh never mind! I'll see ya later! ^-^  
  
Amaramia- Plot? *Bursts out laughing* ....o.o oh, sorry. The plot flew away from me a long time ago . *has no patience whatsoever* but yes, I guess there will sort of be a plot. It'll get a little strange, don't doubt that, but I plan to actually keep everyone in character this time! (Mostly, anyway... I'm going to have little end side stories where everyone is OOC but that won't really have to do with the story...) Oh yes! I guess (I guess, HAHA! I WROTE THIS! -.-;;;) Hiei wasn't going to tell Kurama for fear of, as you said, history repeating itself. The ending of Don't Ask Me was a little vague, but basically, Hiei *didn't* save Kurama. He took one hit and was knocked out, but Yusuke and the others were the ones who actually got rid of Rando. So, for fear of losing someone so close to him, he figured it would be best to not be close. (if that makes sense) BUT, this is *ME* we're talking about! HAHAHA! And I would *NEVER* let Hiei get away with something like that! BWAHAHA!!  
  
Rebekah- o.o it's spooky...I DID! AHHH!!! -.-;; Ahem, anyway, enjoy! ^-^-  
  
jus Kita- You mean...I actually have the power to inflect TORTURE!? O.O! COOL!!!! I've always wanted this! *is deeply disturbed* BWAHAHA! So, just with knowing this, I will only update once a month and chapters will all be a paragraph long! (Scary music plays) I'm just kidding ....Ahem. Anyway, I'll do my best to update as soon as I can! ^-^- I'm always writing it seems! O.o;;  
  
RaineKitsune- Dying, huh? *Evil smile* o.o umm *smiles kindly* well, here you go! A new chapter! And I'll try and make it more—I mean...less suspenseful. *Evil smile again*  
  
Koritsune Dragonrider- O.O Damn...I'm feeling a power rush. Teeheehee... yes...yes...BEG!!!! -.-;;; Oh what am I saying? I'll update anyway... . Anyway, I'm glad you like it! And you said *please*! ^-^ That's a HUGE plus! (Towards what...?)  
  
Kuramasgurl13- W-was? O.O...Are you...psychic!? O.O!!!! Cool! So, you could like...o.o write the chapters FOR me!? ^____^! -.-;; Ahem, anyway, I know what you mean. ^_^- Thanks!  
  
Fox gal- BWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!! -.- Don't worry, don't worry. ^-^- They do, they do! ^-^- Oh yes SKWEE!............o.o...  
  
Star Light Shadow- *Freaks out and hides, throwing a walkie-talkie at you so she can speak to you* Whoa, don't get upset now! ^^;; I could never leave it off at such a point and not have Kurama and Hiei make out...up. Ahem. Anyway, making up will not be the problem! ^-^ Hiei and Kurama will totally admit their feelings for each other and will live happily ever after...or will they!? BWAHA! Anyway, sorry to say, but the making out won't happen for a little while probably (yeah right...)...Kurama has some...convincing to do *Snickers* Anyhew, here's the chapter! ^^-  
  
Shippo-chan4- Stupid schedules...they ruin my REAL schedules! Which are much more important! *Pouts* -.- Ahem. Oh, and here! *Throws you someone who has been threatened personally by the authoress to be super protective of you* o.o;; you may return them at anytime.  
  
Tokyo-Sama- *Starts walking around, dragging you with her* I know, aren't they horrible? Why do I...even...have them? Hmm...I will have to think! And you know what always makes me think better? PACING! *Paces, dragging you with her*  
  
Lyn/Lin- Torture=Good? This is a totally new concept for me... *looks up torture in the dictionary* ........................................................................The dictionary is wrong! O.O!  
  
Freakling- No worries my friend *pats you on the back* NOOOOOOO worries. *Chuckles* If you've read even two of my fanfics you know by now that Kurama will love Hiei back BWAHA!  
  
Blkwidow77- Oh great, now look what you did... . you made me INSANE!!! Just for that I'm going to update! (?)  
  
Youkai Master Kurama- THE DICTIONARY IS WRONG I TELL YOU!.......Ahem, anyhew, I am evil, aren't I? ^-^- It's a great life, though, I tell ya! Speaking of evil.... the play went well. LOL (I hate being in plays T.T) ^- ^ Anyhew, thanks!  
  
Mamiyatan- Is...crying the stupid part? *Gets really worried* Because I cry a lot too! And I probably do a lot of really stupid things! S- so...we're...similar!? ^__^ WEE! Nice to meet you fellow unintelligent! -.-... Ahem. ^-^ I'm glad you like this fanfic!  
  
Curry- ...Mmmm...curry...O.O huh? OH! Yes, yes, exactly! Sort of *laughs manically* Ahem. This fanfic will probably take a turn you're not expecting, although, now that I've said that, you probably expect it. So, YES! Go with what you're thinking! O.o Sorry, I don't make sense. LOL  
  
^*^*^  
  
I loved him...? That was...a lot different an answer than I expected. I had only had amnesia for a little over a day, after all. So, loving Hiei was the natural thing to do? Had I always loved him? Maybe I had. Thinking about it really cleared things up. In my right state of mind, Hiei was my friend...and I didn't think about him as a lover because I knew who he was, I knew how he acted, and I knew that being more to him was too much, and that he probably would reject me. But if I didn't know him...if I had just met him...sure, I'd probably pursue some sort of relationship with him. And now, knowing him, I...I loved him. He was the most important soul to my heart...and he always had been, of course... But everything wasn't going to be as happy as it sounded. Hiei was hurt, because of me. It wasn't really my fault, but I was at least the cause so I had some obligation to resolve it. I needed to let Hiei know that I still cared about him! Although....  
  
::Umm...When Hiei said I loved him, did he sort of imply that he feels the same? I really need to know...::  
  
::HAHAHA! Of course! SO YOU BETTER HURRY AND GET BACK TOGETHER WITH HIM! NOW! GO!::  
  
::...Why do you want me to rush all of the sudden?:: I asked, becoming suspicious.  
  
::N-no reason....:: He was guilty. But I didn't have time to think of why or of what. I had to find Hiei!  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I was an idiot! IDIOT! What the hell had I done that for!? Why did I tell him...? He wasn't supposed to know. My emotions had gotten the better of me and forced me to tell him. But still...I couldn't be with him. I couldn't get attached to him anymore than I already was!  
  
It was at that moment that I saw him looking around, surely for me. Damn it. I hid out of sight behind a tree, which totally would have worked if Kurama hadn't sneaked over to the same side of the tree I was hiding at.  
  
"Please, don't run," he plead, inching closer to me as though I were a scared dog that might lash out and attack if the wrong move was made.  
  
"I won't," I agreed, relaxing against the tree. I was still mad at myself...but I guess Kurama deserved to know why I was acting this way.  
  
"Great," he sighed, moving over closer to me to stand by my side. "Are you alright...?" he asked, looking away from me.  
  
I couldn't believe how I had acted. This was the reason I didn't want Kurama to know in the first place! I had cried...so...Kurama's concern was expected.  
  
"I am," I answered quickly, folding my arms as I gave the fox my normal, bored expression.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," he sighed, turning to me again.  
  
"Why did you come after me...?" I asked sadly, looking at the ground. I was waiting for his reaction. What would he say to it? Did he still love me? Or...did he simply wish to remain friends?  
  
"I came...to give you my apology," he said glumly. I quickly looked over to him, seeing that he was giving me a sorry smile. No.... "I'm sorry... I didn't realize it before, that I loved you. And I still do, Hiei..." I felt relieved, but saddened at the same time. I was happy to hear he still felt the same, that someone could actually care for me. It wasn't all a lie. But, I didn't want to be weak again. I didn't want to become attached because I didn't want to lose him. So it was selfish...! I didn't want to have to go through that again!  
  
"And I love you, fox," I said softly. He smiled at me, seeming incredibly happy. Kurama gently reached out for my hand, taking it in his for only moments before I jerked it away. "But I can't," I said sadly, looking him straight in the eye before turning my back and walking away. I had to resist the urge to take him back.... I had to be strong and independent. I didn't want to rely on him, because he'd have to do the same for me, and I wasn't strong enough. I never thought there would come a time when I came across something I simply couldn't handle. This was it, though. Love was a promise too heavy for me to carry.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
What...?  
  
::This is not what was supposed to happen!:: I mentally cried, starting to become very upset.  
  
::Shut up! You're just too soft!:: my other scolded, sounding very displeased with something. ::You're not holding up your end of the bargain, Shuichi!::  
  
All of the sudden, I felt my body start to change as my youko side took control...  
  
**Yoko Kurama's POV**  
  
::What's the big idea!?:: Shuichi asked. ::We're in the middle of...public! AND YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE THE NORMAL PUBLIC! We need to change back!::  
  
::NO! Tell me, is it Saturday!?:: I asked as I started to walk after Hiei, not running, but at a fast pace.  
  
::Well, yes, but I hardly see what that has to do with...::  
  
"*HIEI!*" I yelled as I finally caught up to him and grabbed onto his shoulders firmly.  
  
He slowly turned around to look at me, he was about to pull away until he knew exactly who it was he was dealing with...  
  
"Y-Y...KuraAHH!!" he cried as I tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Now, what's this I hear about not being able to be with me?" I asked mockingly as I looked the little demon straight in the eye. He looked a little frightened...that was good.  
  
"Look here! Just leave me alone, alright! I have good reasons for not wanting to be with you so lay off!"  
  
"No, no...that answer won't do at all..." I slurred, leaning down to nibble at his neck. He tried to get away from me, but sadly, I was bigger than he was, and on top of him. And when one is bigger and on top, and the two are pretty equal in strength, the one on bottom has little hopes of escape. I had learned this well over the years...  
  
"There are people around idiot!" he yelled, struggling still.  
  
"Stop protesting so much or you'll wear yourself out! And we both know you need to save your energy for other things..." I laughed, continuing to kiss and bite at his neck.  
  
"STOP!!!" he screamed, right in my highly sensitive ear.  
  
"...That hurt Hiei. That really hurt..." I sighed, rubbing my ear into Hiei's chest, trying to sooth it. "For that you need to be punished..." I said in an evil tone, looking up at Hiei with a devilish smile. Hiei looked stressed, confused, and frightened...yessssss...that's why I loved him. "Don't worry, Hiei...I'll let you have your 'Love Cookie' back soon. But every other weekend you get nothing but your Fox Cookie!" I laughed to myself as I grabbed onto Hiei's wrists and then got myself up. "Hmm...you better not even try to run." To be safe, I got out my emergency set of handcuffs and had soon secured Hiei's wrist to my own. Of course, we got many strange looks from people, especially me, as I casually lead Hiei back to my human part's home. Oh well. Who cared, I mean really!?  
  
Lucky, the house was unlocked, so I marched right in, pulling a very unhappy Hiei behind me, who was yelling and protesting the whole time.  
  
(Shiori's POV)  
  
I watched in confusion, shock, and slight (very slight) happiness as my son's demon half dragged a poor, handcuffed Hiei upstairs to his room. It told me a couple of things: that they had probably gotten back together, it was the second weekend of the month, and that I should leave the house as soon as possible....  
  
^*^*^  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short! X.X I'm sorry! SORRY! Anyway, please review! 


	4. Together Forever if you like it or not!

Wow...that didn't take long at all for me to update, did it!? ^__^ YAY! Anyway, to answer a quick question...Shiori was just a tiny bit happy because she really did want Hiei and Kurama to get back together. Although...little does she know this is just the beginning of insanity!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~*Who I Am, Chapter 4*~  
  
~*Hiei's POV*~  
  
"HEY! FOX! PUT ME DOWN!" I cried as Kurama's demon form lifted me up into his arms and carried me into his room. I started to hit and kick him but it only seemed to make him happier. Then I thought about it a little more. Even if I did get him to put me down it wouldn't do any good. I was handcuffed to him! Where did he even get the handcuffs!? Why did he even HAVE them!? ........................................................................................................................................................................................................................Stup id fox!  
  
"Stop being so difficult!" he said, throwing me down on the bed and jumping onto me.  
  
"Well, maybe I would be a little more lenient if you took these handcuffs off!" I yelled, holding up my hand that was attached to his right in front of his face.  
  
"I'll take them off when I'm done."  
  
"Now!"  
  
"WHEN I'M DONE!"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"NEVER!" I then did the only thing I could think of doing: I slapped him with my free hand. He didn't seem very pleased with that... "Alright Hiei, if that's the way we're going to do things," he mumbled as he took the key to the handcuffs out from...somewhere. I didn't really look to see where it came from....It just sort of appeared from behind his back, as though it came from some kind of object holding abyss ((^.^)). I would have to discover the secret to it later. But in any matter, Kurama then stood up, taking me with him. "I should just destroy this key now, then I'll have you forever."  
  
"Not if I melt the handcuffs off!"  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that won't work. Nothing can break through these babies! NOTHING!" he proclaimed, reaching his hand up high to dangle the key above my head. Of course, since we were handcuffed together, he accomplished nothing but lifting me off the ground.  
  
"Let...me...down." Luckily, he did. "Now give me that key!" I ordered. Unfortunately, he didn't. Instead, he dropped the key into his pants.  
  
"Fine, take it."  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"Then you don't get the key!"  
  
"Okay then. You wanna be stuck together with me? Fine! Just see how much you like it!"  
  
"I don't want to be stuck together with you when you're deliberately making it hell," Kurama said, taking to key back out.  
  
"You're...going to take them off!?" I asked in shock. He wasn't really going to do such a nice thing was he...? He would really give up his fun to do what I wanted him to? Oh yes...that was my Love Cookie. My big, strong, hansom Love Cookie...wait...NO! This is why I couldn't be around Kurama! NO! I wasn't going to let the love take over again!  
  
"Yes...if you want me to, Hiei," he said in a very sexy voice as he pulled me closer so that he could put the key in the lock. He looked at me with such a soft, passionate, loving expression as he did....I blushed. No one should have been able to look so beautiful. I couldn't resist! I reached both my arms around him and planted a big, heartfelt kiss right on his lips. Of course, that was a very stupid thing to do, seeing as how it knocked the key from Kurama's hand....  
  
~*Shiori's POV*~  
  
"It'll just be so perfect!" I cried, taking another look around the apartment I had purchased.  
  
"Alright then! You can move in any time after Wednesday!" he told me, handing me the key as I started for the door.  
  
"I assure you...I'll have my son moved in as soon as possible!"  
  
I had decided that I didn't want my son and Hiei living in the house after all. I mean, I was fine with it a while ago...but after thinking it over a bit I realized how traumatizing it would be for me. I didn't want that sort of thing going on inside the room I used to read my poor little Shuichi bedtime stories in! It was just not a happy thought. So, I was going to get them an apartment of there very own as a surprise! And then I would tell them that they had to be out by Wednesday or else! Of course...they would still come over for dinner three times a week. I still liked them, after all. It wasn't as though I was throwing them out of the house. I was just...throwing them out of the house. But I was paying for it! So they had to know that I cared! (^____^) I was such a good mother....  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
And now, for your reading pleasure, a 'Who I Am' mini side story....  
  
~*Pet Heaven*~  
  
By Magno-Elf  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~*Kurama's POV*~  
  
Looking back on it now, I laugh at it all; and when I say laugh I mean cry. The story I tell you now is one of pure morals and integrity. Well, not really. It is actually just utterly sad and stupid, on my part. It all started this one Sunday morning...  
  
I remember rolling over in bed, seeing that Hiei had already gone. Where he was I didn't know, but it wasn't rare. He'd up and leave on a whim in the middle of the night if that was his fancy. But on this particular morn, I felt something inside that was a brewin'. Or maybe it was just the coffee in the kitchen that was brewin'. Whatever it was, it made me feel uncertain and that something extraordinary was about to happen. I remember getting out of bed on the left side and slipping on my slippers. I then sluggishly walked out into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of Joe Brand Coffee. I sat on the hard, brown wooden stool which stood in the middle of the kitchen within inches of a table. Carefully reading the paper, I casually sipped on my cup of Joe and didn't even notice when Hiei came in.  
  
"Kurama, you will never guess what happened today when I was coming back from the Library this morning," Hiei said, coming over to me, a happy feeling coming from him.  
  
"Oh?" I said, not looking up from my ever so interesting paper.  
  
"This little yellow bird followed me home. He just swooped down and landed on my shoulder. Isn't he just the most yellow thing with feathers you've ever seen?" he asked me as a stifled smile came onto his face.  
  
I quickly looked up and saw this so called 'yellow bird' on Hiei's shoulder, and I nearly dropped my coffee.  
  
"Hiei!" I cried out in alarm. "Do you know what that is?" I asked, looking at the sweet little bird happily chirping away atop Hiei's soft, black shoulder.  
  
"Yes I do. It's a yellow bird, I just told you," he said looking at me with concern. I didn't realize it at first, but he was right. It was nothing more than a sweet, innocent, small, sweet, little yellow bird.  
  
"Yellow birds are a big responsibility, Hiei. Are you sure you can take care of him?" I asked, knowing that I would be the one who would eventually be feeding and walking him.  
  
"Yes I do, Kurama, and I'm not a little boy. I can take care of Robert. Just you watch."  
  
And watch I did. I watched as Hiei went into the attic and found an old rot iron bird cage. I watched as Hiei filled a little dish with water and another with bird seed.  
  
'Wow,' I remember thinking to myself. 'Hiei sure has a way with little yellow birds.'  
  
"Well, Kurama, I need to go back to the library to look up the art of scrambling eggs. I'll be back soon. Please watch over little Robert until I return." And with no more of a goodbye, he was gone.  
  
I decided to sit on the sofa and read a book called 'Waiting for the Grass to Grow' by J.R.R. Tolken. As I sat and read my mind seemed to be elsewhere. I looked over at the counter and saw the little yellow bird happily perched on his perch looking back at me. I looked back at my book, but only for a moment. My eyes wondered back to the yellow bird, which was still looking at me; it's beady little eyes penetrating into mine in the most innocent way a bird can penetrate. I looked back at my book, not wanting to see the bright yellow that came from the bird's feathers any longer. About five minutes later I felt a light breeze come in through the terrace. I looked back up and the bird and suddenly stood up.  
  
"You must be cold, my little yellow bird! I'll bring you warmth." I quickly went into the linen closet and found a sheet which I then draped over the bird cage and scrunched the ends underneath it, so Robert wouldn't feel a draft. "There you go! All better. Silly Hiei wouldn't have thought of that." I went back to my book which I soon finished and then fell asleep.  
  
I woke up a mere ten minutes later and decided that the little yellow bird of Hiei's wasn't cold anymore. I got up and took the sheet off to see Robert laying at the bottom of his cage, his head submerged in his water dish.  
  
"Are you thirsty, little yellow bird?" I asked, putting my face up close to the cage to look at him more closely. It was then that I noticed the bird's eyes were closed, and that his body was very limp. I may have not known much about birds, but I knew even less about dead ones. What I did know, however, was that this bird, Hiei's bird, was dead.  
  
I began to panic. Had I just killed Hiei's pet bird named Robert? Hiei would be crushed! But how? How had I killed him? Maybe this bird was just old and sickly. Or maybe...just maybe the sheet I had used to warm the bird was one of the rubber sheets I kept in the house. I looked down and saw that it was in fact a rubber sheet. I didn't know what to do now. Hiei would be home in a matter of minutes and I had here a dead bird. I acted fast, and just fast enough because right after I had put the dead yellow bird into a little box with a bow on it, Hiei came it.  
  
"Oh Robert, I'm home!" Hiei called, coming inside, a stack of books in is hands. It took him less than a second to realize Robert wasn't in his cage. "Kurama, where's Robert?" Hiei asked, his smile disappearing, and a look of clueless ness coming over his face, his eyes wide with curiosity.  
  
"Well Hiei..." I began, when Hiei saw the box with the bow I held.  
  
"Is that a present for me?" Hiei asked, taking the box from me and opening it excitedly.  
  
I will never forget the look on Hiei's face when he opened the box and saw the dead carcass of what used to be Hiei's little yellow bird...Robert. His eyes grew wide. His mouth dropped open. His eyebrows leaped up. His hands gave out. And I started crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei!" I cried, falling to my knees. "You see I was reading my book and I looked at the bird and the bird looked at me and then I looked back at my book and then I looked back at the bird and then I felt a breeze and then I thought he was cold so I went into the closet and got a sheet to make him warm and then I fell asleep and then I got up and I decided that he wasn't cold anymore so I took the sheet off and he was *dead* because it was a rubber sheet and I didn't know it and his head was in the water and I put him in this box with a bow on it because it was all I could find and then you came in and thought it was a present and then I started to cry and got down on my knees and started explaining this all to you, and I'M SO SORRY, HIEI!!!!!"  
  
Hiei looked down at me, still holding Robert's dead body. He closed his eyes very slowly and took in a very long, deep breath.  
  
"It's okay, Kurama. I know you didn't mean to kill my little yellow bird," he said, looking back at his bird's carcass. "I only wish I could have seen your bright yellow feathers and your beady little eyes, and your pointy little beak one, final time." And with that, Hiei solemnly walked into the kitchen, kissed his yellow birds foot, closed his eyes, and dropped the bird down the garbage disposal.  
  
"RGRGRGGGGGGRRRRGRGRGRGRRRRRPPRGGRGRGRGRGR!!!!!" The garbage disposal said as I walked up to Hiei and put my arm around him.  
  
"Don't worry, Hiei. Robert is in a better place now," I said as many yellow feathers started to fill the kitchen and fall around us. "A much better place..."  
  
~*Pet Heaven PART 1, END*~  
  
^*^*^  
  
Okay, I'm so sorry that the actual chapter was really short. But I hoped you liked the mini story! PR! 


	5. What if there was no pasta?

Sorry!!!! That took way too long! But I hope it's worth the wait! ^__^  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
"COME ON! LOOK HARDER, WE HAVE TO FIND IT!" I yelled, as Yoko Kurama and I crawled around the room on all fours, frantically looking for the key he dropped.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't have lost it if it weren't for you!" he retorted, yanking our attached wrist closer to himself, dragging me with it. "But, I know a way you can make me forgive you..." he chuckled manically as a demented, sexy smile came over his face.  
  
"Stop it! That's what got us into this mess in the first place," I snapped. Clearly he didn't listen. Kurama then tackled me to the ground and began licking my neck and face like some sort of crazy dog who had been handcuffed to its owner.  
  
"Look here Hiei," he started, shifting himself to sit on me as he flipped his hair and licked his lips. "If we're going to be handcuffed to each other for all eternity then why not make the best of it?" As insane as he was...he had a point. But I would find that key! So, I scanned the room over again with just my eyes (unable to move because of a certain idiot who was sitting on me). Then the thought occurred to me: what if the key went back to the abyss from which it came!? In that case, I would have to master the object holding void. But how? I didn't know exactly how to start.... I would probably have to start off with something simple, like a fan to hit people with. Yes. That could be entertaining as well as educational! But...until then...why not...make the best of being handcuffed to the great youko....? Hahahaha....  
  
Just when the fox and I began to raise the rating, Kurama's bedroom door flung open, revealing a startled Shiori.  
  
"AHH!"  
  
"AHH!"  
  
"AHH!"  
  
Kurama and I tried to get away from each other (finding it to be impossible due to the handcuffs), then decided just to compose ourselves.  
  
"What...are you two doing!?" the woman cried, covering her eyes until the fox and I returned to our lowly PG-13 position. "No, no, don't answer..." She sighed, slowly staggering over to her son's bed and taking a seat.  
  
"Shiori, I thought you left..." Kurama growled quietly, glaring at the woman.  
  
"I did. But it was only to confirm with the seller of the apartment I bought for my son and Hiei," she answered, returning the loathing glare at the youko.  
  
"I assume that includes me?" Kurama inquired, picking himself up off the floor. Of course I followed.  
  
"Yes," the woman answered firmly, avoiding eye contact with the kitsune.  
  
"So, you're kicking him out?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in question.  
  
I had noticed that there was a spark of hatred between Kurama's human mother and Kurama's demon form. It puzzled me somehow, but in the end, I guess that's what made the human and demon parts of Kurama different...  
  
"I wouldn't say that exactly, Hiei. But you do need to be out by Wednesday."  
  
"That should be easy, considering I was never living here in the first place," I said scornfully. Sure, I liked Shiori, but Kurama would be crushed when he heard his mother was throwing him out.... I had a feeling it was because of Yoko. Shiori and he had probably met before at some point, and really didn't hit it off. I wondered why....  
  
"Are you two going to start packing up my son's things?" Shiori asked, standing up and making her way to the door.  
  
"What choice do *I* have? I'm going to be stuck helping your son move as long as these handcuffs are on anyway," I said sarcastically, giving the fox a look of death.  
  
"Aren't...aren't you going to move in with my son, Hiei?" Shiori asked, looking a little dumbfounded.  
  
"No. Despite what this idiot may have led you into believing, he and I /aren't/ back together," I answered seriously, folding my arms.  
  
I loved Kurama; I always had, and always would. But I wouldn't let myself become like I had when we were together before. I was stripped of my walls, my cold attitude...as good as it felt to be free of it all...I didn't want it. Even if something feels good you wouldn't allow it if it endangered you. Love was something of the sort for me.  
  
"Oh..." Shiori said softly, sadly, leaving the room and closing the door.  
  
"Hiei, stop being so selfish," Kurama ordered, turning to give me a serious look.  
  
"Don't test me," I demanded, turning my glance away from him.  
  
"Are you so afraid to be happy that you'll even give up that precious human part of mine?" he asked, resting his chin on my shoulder as he gazed into my eyes.  
  
"I'm not afraid of being happy, you idiot. I would say this is more a precaution." I jerked away my shoulder, forcing him to lift his head.  
  
"A precaution? I see. I saw how you acted then...and I'll admit, you're much more appealing now...to me. But Shuichi was different back then. He loves you, as I, and is always in constant pursuit to please you and make you happy. It isn't about you being weak; it's of him being strong, stronger than you give him and me credit for!"  
  
"But still not strong enough accept that my answer is no!" I yelled, turning to glare at the fox. He got a pained look on his face, but it vanished within a few seconds and was replaced with a scowl to pretty accurately match my own.  
  
"Not a day will pass that I don't curse the gods for allowing me to fall in love with a man who is too thick headed to accept his own feelings," he said in a pained and angry voice as his body began to transform back to his human part.  
  
He was really mad at me....  
  
(Kuwabara's POV)  
  
679...681...683...685!  
  
"Here we are!" I chuckled to myself, reaching up my fist and using said fist to knock on said door...wait...I said nothing of a door. Forget it!  
  
I stood, waiting for someone to answer.  
  
I stood, watching a spider crawl along the frame of the door.  
  
I stood, now sitting down on the ground.  
  
Was no one home...? Yes, that must have been it.  
  
WHAT!? WHY WAS NO ONE HOME!? It had taken me months to track them down!  
  
OH! That Urameshi would PAY for this! He must have tricked me into believing that he and Keiko had gotten their own apartment and into visiting them...and bringing the pasta dinner.  
  
So, figuring that I was all alone, I took out my handy pocket spork, and started in on the pasta.  
  
(Yukina's POV)  
  
"Why, thank you Keiko. I'm sure working will be a wonderful experience for me!" I said happily, as Keiko and I left the large building where we had just gotten our spiffy, new jobs.  
  
"Yes, I know! Since Yusuke and I got our own spiffy, new apartment, and because it's so far away from home, he and I had to find jobs. Well, at least he does now!" Keiko and I shared a laugh.  
  
"Who would have thought that there would be such a demand for the people who make those little colorful marshmallow peeps!?"  
  
"I don't know. But this job will be great! The pay is good, especially around this time of year when small, colorful, marshmallow animals are in high demand." Keiko and I shared a laugh.  
  
"OH NO!" I cried, as the memory of something came back.  
  
"What is it!? Is there something wrong!?"  
  
"No, no, don't worry...YES! Kazuma! You told him to meet you, me, and Yusuke at your spiffy, new apartment today. And you said for him to come at four pm!"  
  
"What time is it now!?"  
  
"Well, according to my pocket sundial... five past four pm!"  
  
"We have to hurry before the pasta gets cold!!!"  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
I casually walked down the hall...casually. Until I was at the door of Keiko and my spiffy, new apartment! It was so new it still had the tag!  
  
It was then that I saw a hungry looking Kuwabara sitting right in front of my door about to dig into a huge plate of spaghetti with a spork.  
  
"NO!!!!" I cried, diving out toward my friend, dropping all I was carrying and firing a small bullet of energy at Kuwabara's hand, causing him to drop the spork. Then I hit the ground hard, instantly regretting what I had just done.  
  
"OUCH!!!!!!" Kuwabara yelled, gently placing the pasta down and grabbing his wrist in pain. "What did you did that for!?"  
  
"You almost ATE the pasta!!!" I screamed in horror, traumatized by it all. What if...what if he had eaten it!? What...what would have become of dinner? The loss of pasta...was there a worse fate?  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
~*Who I Am, chapter 5, END*~  
  
*  
  
~*Pet Heaven, part II, by Magno-Elf*~  
  
You think what happened to Hiei's little yellow bird was bad, it was nothing compared to what would come next. I begin to tear up now, just thinking about it. This second test of my wills would prove to be fatal . . . and it all continued that very Sunday . . .  
  
"You know what, Kurama, I was just thinking," Hiei said to me as we swept up the yellow feathers that were scattered about the kitchen. "Having Robert opened a whole new aspect of life for me."  
  
"Oh?" I said, raising an eye brow in my mind.  
  
"I think I would enjoy having another pet."  
  
"Are you sure you're up for this, Hiei? So soon? You remember what happened to your last pet, don't you?" I asked, looking at him through the soft blanket of feathers. "Yes, I do remember what happened to Robert only moments ago. I wish to not discuss it. Now will you be accompanying to the pet shop?" he asked me, getting up and heading toward the door.  
  
"Of course, Hiei. I'll support any pet you get."  
  
After a rigorous walk we finally arrived at the Pet'n'Park Place. It was a quaint little place, what with its old fashioned style, its red and white turning stick outside, and its deer head hanging above the door. Once inside, Hiei was overwhelmed with desire for each and every one of the pets. There were rabbits and bats, and lobsters and cats. There were ponies and a snake, and an ancient Bermuda lactose intolerant flea, for heaven's sake.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" the pet store owner asked, giving us a smile and a friendly welcoming gesture.  
  
"Er, well my friend, Hiei, would like to purchase a pet. Wouldn't you, Hiei?" I asked, looking back forth to see where Hiei had gone. I finally found him looking at the dozen of blue aquariums that lined the wall. He seemed to be hypnotized by one fish in particular; a little black one with bulging eyes and a long wavy tail.  
  
"Oh, that's one of my longest living fishes. He's what the African's call a –" the pet store owner started before Hiei interrupted.  
  
"I know what he is called. His name is Hernandez; Hernandez the fish. I'll take him!" Hiei cried out, jumping up to my eye level.  
  
"Shall I wrap him up for your son, Ma'am?" the pet store owner asked me, getting a plastic bag and a green net.  
  
"You will not wrap Hernandez the fish up like Kurama did to my little yellow bird," Hiei said, giving me a dirty look.  
  
On the way back to the apartment, I decided to give Hiei the ever so dreaded Pet Talk.  
  
"Hiei, now I know you love your fish –"  
  
"Hernandez THE fish," Hiei clarified.  
  
"Yeah . . . I know you love Hernandez THE fish, but you know you're going to have to take care of him, and remember to feed and brush the fish's teeth ever night," I said, trying to break the news to him with ease.  
  
"Kurama, I'm not a child. I'm older than you! But you don't have to worry. I'm going to spend every second of my free time with Hernandez the fish. We have the connection that only a boy and his fish can have," Hiei said, looking down at Hernandez swimming happily in his little plastic bag.  
  
"Hmmph," I said, getting a little annoyed. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't have time for it. I had to finish my whittling project. "Just don't let me catch you feeding the fish leftovers."  
  
When we got back to the apartment, Hiei quickly pulled out a simple glass fish bowl we had stored up in the attic. We didn't have any gravel, but Hiei didn't seem to mind, and neither did Hernandez the fish. As a final touch Hiei used an empty salt shaker in the shape of a little chef as companion for the fish. Once water and Hernandez the fish were placed in the bowl with the little glass chef, Hiei stood in front of the glass bowl, then made what he called a very happy smile, which looked like a semi-frown to me, and took a snap shot of himself and the fish.  
  
"Well," Hiei said, kissing not me, but the glass of the bowl, before he ran to the door. "I'm off to the library to look up how to brew your own beer. Hernandez the fish has already had his lunch, so please just keep an eye on him while I'm gone, okay?" he asked, a certain glow coming from his stale and stern features that I had never seen before.  
  
"Yes, Hiei, I'll take care of your fish," I said.  
  
"Hernandez THE fish, Kurama; Hernandez." And with that he was gone.  
  
"Well, now that he's gone I can finally get some whittling done," I said, getting my stub of wood and heading over to the couch. It was when I started to get really involved with my whittling that I entered what I like to call, 'My Whittling Zone'. I rarely get into this zone, and when I do nothing can stop me. Except for the little swimming noises that black fishes make. As soon as I got into 'My Whittling Zone' I was out again thanks to Hiei's fish, known as Hernandez. Once I get out of the zone there is no point in continuing, so I put my stub of wood down turned on the TV.  
  
"You need to take control of your life," Dr. Phil said to a couple that had been crying. "If you continue to be jealous of your husband's kids you will only end up making both of you unhappy," he told the woman. "Besides, they're your kids too."  
  
"He's right, you know," I told the couple out in the TV universe. "It will destroy your mind." Then, as I was getting into the show, I realized that the TV screen was covered in dust. Well, once I noticed this I couldn't just stand by and let it sit there. I flipped it off and grabbed a rag. After the TV was clean and smelling of lemons, I decided that the entire apartment could use a good cleaning.  
  
I swept, I mopped, I cleansed and I swapped. After all of that was done, I decided to cap it off with a good and thorough vacuuming.  
  
"I shall start in the kitchen!" I declared, taking the Hoover SEE-YOUR-MESS Vacuum out of the closet. I pulled out the hose attachment and turned it on. "I WILL SUCK UP THE DUST THAT IS LINING THE WALL AND THE EDGE OF THE COUNTER!" I shouted, trying to hear myself over the loud vacuum cleaner. So I took the hose along the edge of the wall, behind the fish's fish bowl. It was then that I got lost in the book I had been reading earlier that day—"Waiting for the Grass to Grow" by J.R.R. Tolken. The story had been about murders and people who get murdered. Naturally I began to feel a little jumpy.  
  
After about two minutes of thinking murderous thoughts and vacuuming, (a combination I later found to be fatal) I heard what sounded like someone hopping onto the terrace outside. Did I dare look?  
  
"No," I told myself, convinced that I was getting carried away. But then when I heard what sounded like a murderer hopping onto the terrace, and then when I heard the door bell ring, I jumped. My heart seemed to have skipped a beat, and I dropped the vacuum hose in order to grab at my stuttering heart.  
  
"Oh Kurama," I told myself as I walked to answer the door. "You always get carried away." I opened the door and saw nothing more than a tiny package with Hiei's name on it. "Oh well. I'll give it to him when he gets back from the library. In the mean time I'll go back to my feverish cleaning –" What I saw horrified me. It was something so incredibly terrible that the devil himself would be heartbroken. But there, in Hernandez's fish bowl, was the hose to my still blaring vacuum. The water was gone. All the remained was the little glass chef. The fish, no, Hernandez THE fish, was gone.  
  
"OH CRAP!!!" I screamed, running to the Hoover SEE-YOUR-MESS vacuum, quickly turning it off. "Maybe," I thought. "I can save him before he gets ground up into a million little pieces." But when I removed the see through container I knew that unless I knew the anatomy of a fish very well and knew how to put one back together, there was no hope for little Hernandez. There, lying beside a really old Skittle, was Hernandez's eye. And lying in a pile of dust was his other eye. The rest of him had already been thoroughly mixed with the other vacuum victims. For a split second, as I looked at the eye next to the Skittle, I thought I saw a tiny tear come from the little eye right before it closed.  
  
"Oh, Hernandez, I'm hoooOOOoooOOOme!" Hiei said, happily coming in.  
  
"Hiei!" I said, quickly standing up, putting the see through container behind my back. "Eh . . .did you have a good time at the library?"  
  
"Always do. What's this?" he asked, taking the package that arrived only minutes ago for Hiei.  
  
"Oh, that just came for you."  
  
"I bet I know what this is!" he said as he excitedly opened it. "Yes! It's the little cap and nightgown I ordered for Hernandez the fish online. They sure are fast. See, look at it! Won't this just be so cute on him?" Hiei inquired, holding up a tiny little blue nightgown and cap with yellow moons all over it.  
  
"Hiei, about your fish –"  
  
"Hernandez THE fish, Kurama. You keep forgetting his name."  
  
"Sorry. About Hernandez the fish . . ." I started, looking down at my feet.  
  
"Yes, what about my precious bundle of joy?" Hiei asked, looking at me with his bright red eyes filled with joy. It was then that he must have seen the hose in the fish bowl, because those eyes suddenly became colder than they have ever been before.  
  
"Kurama, where is Hernandez the fish?" he asked, a look of alarm coming over his face.  
  
Instead of speaking, I simply brought the see through vacuum container out from behind my back and showed it to Hiei.  
  
"My—my fish. Hernandez MY fish . . .what have you done to him Kurama? Why would you do this to something that I loved so much and had that special bond that only a boy and his fish can have? Why?" he said, looking back up at me, his eyes wide with disbelief and an overwhelming sadness erupted from him silently.  
  
"I don't know what to say," I said quietly. "I was cleaning and thinking about murderers, and –"  
  
"So you decided to murder my pet, Kurama? Is that what you did?"  
  
"No! I was startled by the door bell and accidentally dropped the vacuum hose into the fish bowl," I said, feeling a lump in my throat and a tear in my eye. "I guess all I can say, Hiei, is I'm sorry," I said this in perfect unison with a tear that spilled down my cheek, followed by many more.  
  
Hiei gave nothing more than a sigh. He took his hand to his eyes, and gently swayed back and forth before he took the container from me, still crying, I might add, and took it into the bathroom. I quietly followed. Then, as I put my arm around him he slowly dumped the dust, dirt, skittle and the many pieces of Hernandez the fish into the toilet bowl, and slowly pulled the handle.  
  
"SWIIIIISSSSSHHHHHHHERRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYERRRRR!!!" the toilet bowl said, as Hiei looked down into the bowl at one of Hernandez's eyes, and then finally at his feet.  
  
"Don't worry, Hiei. There are other fish in the sea."  
  
~*Pet Heaven, part II, END*~  
  
^*^*^  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this all! ^_^ PR! 


	6. It could work

Well, first off, let me apologize for the late update. And, actually, for all my other late updates. I haven't been keeping up with the bargain I made back when I first posted "Don't Ask Me," have I? And instead of quick updates, I only became more slow in updating. And what this all says to me is, "BAD AUTHOR!" I hope I'm mistaken. If I'm not...I'll cry. An author that lies is never a good author, though.... So, I'll stop lying and just say this. I'll update when I can. And although I am constantly writing with practically all my free time, somehow, that just doesn't get done what it used to. It isn't as though I've run out of ideas. I doubt that will happen for a good many years, if at all. I really don't know what it is. But, what I do know is, that I used to be able to update two to three stories everyday. What happened? Oh well. I can at least assure you (at least I think) that what I dish out today is a lot better than it was a year or so ago!  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I watched as the youko vanished to reveal the part human Kurama. My heart sank when I saw him look at me. So forlorn, heartbroken... It was hard to believe that I could cause so much pain. Sure, I always knew I was rather deadly; however...emotional pain was something I never even dreamed of. I always thought it was the utmost of cruelty. To toy with the heart and soul of another, that is. But...I guess even that thought and idea was new to me. Before a short while ago, to toy with someone's heart was an impossible task. And yet somehow, even unintentionally, I managed to. I was simply a magnet for hurt and depression.  
  
"Kurama," I started, looking him straight in the eye. Kurama merely sat there next to me, with the same look on his face. He seemed almost as though he wasn't listening, as though he were too caught up in his own rejection to even care about what I had to say. But, of course, if that was what he was doing then listening to me would be no problem at all. Perhaps he was only making me feel bad.... "What is it exactly that you want from me?"  
  
"I think you already know the answer to that," he replied, turning to look at the floor. I sighed. Sure, I would like to give in to my heart and be together with him again, but it wasn't all that simple. What experience did I have with love? Only that small encounter with him before, and that was all an accident. If it hadn't been for Kurama losing his memories of the ones he knew, I wouldn't have even known of my feelings for him. And now that the whole situation was resolved and done with, I figured it the most logical thing to go back to the way it had been before. Besides, to be in love again...would mean that I would again have to take on the responsibility of protecting Kurama. And...I had already proven that I could not do it.  
  
"I can't be with you again. I tried my hand at it and I'm simply not strong enough to protect you."  
  
"And how do you know this, exactly?"  
  
"When Rando threaten to hurt you...I tried my hardest and did all I could to save you from him. But in the end...it wasn't enough. And I just barely was able to prevent him killing you. And had Yukina not been there..." I trailed off, turning away from the fox.  
  
"...Rando!?"  
  
"It's a long story...."  
  
"Well Hiei, whoever said I needed you to protect me?" he said, turning to give me a sly smile. I remained silent, but turned to look at him, curiously. "If you aren't able to protect me, then I guess the alternative would be for me to take care of you, right?" I thought about it for a moment. He had an interesting angle on it all. Yes. Why was /I/ the one protecting /him/? Back when we had first gotten into a relationship, Kurama was weak and lost. It seemed only natural to help him and watch over him. But now...Kurama was just as strong as I was. And incredibly smarter than I. He wouldn't allow himself to get into such dangerous situations in the first place. And that, actually, is what made him so strong.  
  
Seriously though, I didn't much like the idea. I had always taken care of myself, and, occasionally, took care of someone close to me. If I were to hand that responsibility over to another, I would become even weaker than originally feared. That wasn't good.  
  
"No," I said, shaking my head. Kurama got a very desperate look on his face at that moment as he searched his brain for another idea.  
  
"Well," he started, seeming to have found one. "Why not just take the logical approach at this. I protect you, and you protect me. A simple act of teamwork, we could call it," he suggested, looking hopeful.  
  
"I liked the idea up until the point you mentioned 'teamwork'," I said, sarcastically.  
  
"We can call it whatever you like, actually," Kurama corrected, smiling.  
  
"Don't go naming it yet. I still want to think about this...." I said, resting my head on my knees.  
  
"Can I at least try and persuade you while you are?" he asked, sounding cheerful as ever.  
  
"Sure..." It was then that he reached behind him and pulled out from seemingly nowhere a beautiful, fresh, fragrant, perfect red rose. He then held in front of my nose and whispered a short, 'for you'. I took it without hesitation and gazed at it in awe. How could anything look so perfect? How could anyone /be/ so truly...perfect. It was then that I dropped the rose, and replaced its scent and its beauty with Kurama's as I leaned over and slowly, tenderly, reached over to kiss him.  
  
I knew that, had we not been kissing, we would have been smiling. I couldn't even begin to describe how happy I was. Maybe this really would work. Besides, we loved each other. What else could we possibly want but the other by our side?  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
"Thank GOODNESS nothing BAD happened to the PASTA!" Keiko yelled, as she continuously beat Kuwabara over the head with his handy pocket spork.  
  
"Oh Kazuma, you must have known we were coming. Why did you even attempt something like that?" Yukina spoke worriedly, pacing around the living room of Keiko's and my spiffy new apartment.  
  
"Geez guys, I'm really sorry! I just figured you all forgot about having dinner together..." Kuwabara then pretended to cry and Yukina ran over to comfort him. Keiko and I simply stood there and stared in amusement. "Stop pitying me!" Kuwabara cried, pretending to cry a little more.  
  
"Strange, it looks like you're TRYING to get us to feel sorry for you..." Keiko said, shaking her head and motioning for Yukina to leave Kuwabara alone.  
  
"Well maybe I'd feel better about my own self if you two girls hadn't INSISTED on getting jobs while Yusuke and I stay around our houses all day and cook, and clean, and mop, and wax, and wipe stuff, and wash windows, and vacuum, and CLEAN, and cook and clean and mop, and wax, and wash windows!!" I nodded in agreement with Kuwabara.  
  
"Why is it you two girls didn't let *us* go out and get jobs!?"  
  
"What, Yusuke? You think you could actually handle a full time job!?" Keiko cried out sarcastically as her and Yukina shared a laugh.  
  
"WELL THEN! Do you GIRLS think that YOU could handle taking care of the house and shopping all day!?" Kuwabara yelled, him and me mimicking Keiko and Yukina's laugh.  
  
"Of course we could!" they cried out together.  
  
"And we can get jobs!"  
  
"And we can cook!"  
  
"And we can bring home the bacon!"  
  
"And we can cook it!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"Harumph!"  
  
"Alright then girls, why don't we make this interesting?" I suggested, looking over to Kuwabara, getting a nod.  
  
"All right with us!" Keiko retorted, folding her arms.  
  
"Then it's settled! For two days we'll switch places in the home and work place! Us MEN will find jobs and you WOMEN will cook and take care of the house!"  
  
"AGREED!"  
  
^*^*^  
  
Well, I bet you'll never guess where all these ideas are coming from...not that...I'm taking them from any old TV show...HAHA! Anyway, my plans for the next couple of chapters include: candy making, trying to get into the show, stalking movie stars, and doing a commercial for "Vitameatavegamin." ... LOL j/k. 


	7. I rather dislike you is all

Now, I've just watched Green Acres, so I'm ready to go! It always helps to get in the mood of writing this fanfic, because most of the humorous parts are inspired from older TV shows (I love it!). Well, that and my own twisted mind, anyway.  
  
Let's see...I've also just recently become a nice little fan of Angel Sanctuary, which means there could be "scary" things to come in my arsenal of fanfiction. But I doubt in this particular story. ^^;; It's a little too set right now in the direction it's going. Oh, yes, speaking of that...I'm very afraid that this story has lost all plot...x.x so I'm going to try and fix that. So, in fact, this story may get...a little "scary." LOL But in a happy, fluffy, Yugijouoh way!  
  
I don't own YYH! ^_^  
  
^*^*^  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
"Hiei...Hiei...!"  
  
"Kurama, stop squirming!"  
  
"I would if you were being a little more care—OW!"  
  
"I'd be a little more careful if I could, but if this is going to fit in then we're going to have to be a little rough."  
  
"Hiei, you know I'm—ow!—A lot more experienced with this kind of thing, so why don't you move and give me a go at it?"  
  
"Because I don't want you having to take over every time we get into this position!"  
  
"But...I doubt we'll ever do this again...."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's extremely uncomfortable, confining, and, well, embarrassing..."  
  
"You forgot comical."  
  
"Oh, yes, and comical."  
  
Hiei and I had just recently decided to renew our relationship...for the first time. So, we sealed it with a kiss. But halfway through the ever expanding, passionate show of affection, we realized it was extremely hard to do much of anything to further express our feelings, such as to hug or cuddle, while being handcuffed together. We then began the search for the lost key, but to no avail. Sadly, I feared the key was lost forever. I then decided that maybe I had stashed a key away in my giant key collection that could possibly fit the handcuffs. And so we were, sitting on my bedroom floor, trying key after key. None had worked so far, and Hiei had resorted to trying forcibly to fit each key in the lock, which wasn't very fun for the person's wrist that was being scratched and bruised in the process.  
  
"Kurama," Hiei sighed. "This isn't working!"  
  
"I know, Hiei," I said calmly, placing my hand gently on my love's shoulder, trying to restore the beautiful moment we had shared just but a moment ago. "We'll find a way to get these off. You needn't worry."  
  
"Hn," Hiei grunted, shaking his head impatiently.  
  
"Alright...so that isn't so likely. Perhaps...but if perhaps you talked to my other part? He should know one or two ways for you and I—him—to become unattached, by the handcuffs, I mean."  
  
Hiei looked sternly denying of my proposal. He seemed as though he didn't want to have anything to do with me—him, anyway. I became rather worried then. What had I—he—done that caused Hiei to feel this way?  
  
"Umm...Hiei...?" I started, looking at him seriously.  
  
"Yes, Fox?" he answered, clearly knowing of what I had to ask.  
  
"What...happened...between...?"  
  
"He's not...very...pleased with me right now...." Hiei said, desperately.  
  
"Really? Why not?"  
  
"Because I told him I wasn't going to get back together with you, I guess."  
  
"But Hiei, you already have. Any hard feelings can now be discarded. Talk to him," I told him, cheerfully.  
  
"Hard feelings? More like soft ones, you mean. I took you back, but I don't think that makes a difference in what he feels for me. Sure, he never said he hated me or anything, but he's the kind of demon that would deny his own self in order to teach me a lesson."  
  
"True, but I also believe I used to be one to easily give into persistence, especially persistence as sweet as yours," I chuckled, scooting closer to Hiei, softly laying my head on his shoulder.  
  
I wouldn't say it out loud, but Hiei really was my protector. He was so very strong... I wouldn't feel right taking complete care of him. Hiei was not the kind who could allow someone like me to look after him.  
  
Hiei said that he didn't want to lose himself by loving me again.... I would honor his wishes no matter how they had to be fulfilled.  
  
I would do for him what I needed to, nothing more.  
  
"Kurama," Hiei started, directing his eyes away from me. "I'll see him,"  
  
I smiled, nodding as I began to change form.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
What would I say? The last expression I saw on his face was a look of such deep pain, an expression that was all too familiar. I didn't want to add to it. I just had to be careful in choosing my words....  
  
"Hiei," he spoke, glaring blankly at me. The look made him so unreadable. There was no trace of emotions in his eyes. How could I judge on what was right to say with that...?  
  
"You're...quite...sexy...today," I said, rather unaware of myself. I was desperately searching through his eyes...what had I done!?  
  
"I'd give it up for someone who cared," he snapped coldly, narrowing his eyes as they penetrated deeper into my heart. It felt as though...all my feelings were being taken out of me, as if I didn't deserve them.  
  
"There are many people who care..." I whispered, turning my glance to the floor.  
  
"You're wrong," he said softly. I looked up at him in curiosity. "I'm the great Yoko Kurama, Hiei. I took great pride in that. I made sure to excel in everything I did. I made sure that I was the best. And I held that for a very long time, and still do today. But...that doesn't matter to others now. Those I know now don't care about that. Even before death, before losing everything I had worked so hard for, I've been replaced. Yusuke and Kuwabara are Shuichi's friends, really. Shiori is /his/ mother... And, deny it as you will, you're /his/ lover, not mine. Shuichi has that key ingredient that makes him worlds better than I am. I...cannot be like him, nor will I try to be." Kurama looked heartbroken...lonely.  
  
I wanted to tell him to stop wallowing in his own sadness, but I couldn't. I myself saw no lies behind it...mostly. And I wouldn't dare lie to *him*.  
  
"Kurama," I started, turning to look at him, he returned my glance. "You're selfish."  
  
He closed his eyes, twitched his ears, then let loose the smile he tried to hold back.  
  
"You think you're clever, don't you, Hiei?" he smirked, glancing at me playfully.  
  
"No. If anything, you're just stupid enough to believe it," I answered quickly, winking at him.  
  
"Stupid or crazy...?"  
  
"Crazy, definitely crazy..."  
  
He laughed a little, putting his hand firmly on my knee, pulling himself closer to me as to look directly into my eyes.  
  
"I've been thinking, Hiei..." he said, smiling slyly. "I don't love you. In fact, I rather dislike you." I sat there, dumbfounded. "Next time I see you, watch out!" he cried out, sarcastically pretending to choke me. Soon after, he began to transform back into human form, blowing a kiss as he did.  
  
I merely sat. What the hell did he mean!? Did he really hate me...? Or was he...playing around? I had become thoroughly confused.  
  
"Hiei, did you patch things up?" Kurama asked, wrapping his...arm around me as he smiled.  
  
"Umm...yes."  
  
**Who I Am~End**  
  
And now, a special threat! Umm...I mean treat. X.X An extra long Pet Heaven! Enjoy!  
  
~*Pet Heaven part III*~  
  
As I'm sure you can understand by now, I wasn't having a spectacular day. I don't think Hiei was either. He had gone through so much already, and as you will soon find out, he was about to go through even more.  
  
"Well . . ." Hiei said, slowly coming out from the bathroom, his head bowed in honor of Hernandez the Fish. "I guess I should move on. I can't let myself dwell on this for so long. I must prevail!" He shouted, triumphantly.  
  
"That's the way to do it, Hiei!" I cheered. "Get back on your feet."  
  
"Exactly. Do you know how I am going to do that?" Hiei asked, getting a glint in his eye.  
  
". . .no," I said, hesitantly.  
  
"I am going straight back to that pet shop and get me another pet!" He said, reaching for the car keys and running out the door.  
  
"Hiei, wait!" I called after him. "You don't know how to drive!" I said, catching up to him in the garage.  
  
"Nothing can stop me now. I feel wonderful, Kurama."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked, concerned about my friend's mental state. "I mean, you did just suffer your second tragedy in a mere hour. Maybe you should take a break from pets."  
  
"I can't do that, Kurama. It's not what Robert or Hernandez would have wanted. I can feel that they have given me their spirit energy, and I feel like I can do anything! Even drive!"  
  
And with that, he hopped into my brand new red Mustang convertible, got up on his knees and put the key into the ignition.  
  
"This is great, Kurama! I can feel the wind in my hair!" Hiei happily cried out.  
  
"Um, Hiei, you have to put your foot on the gas pedal to move the vehicle," I pointed out to the oblivious Hiei.  
  
"Oh, so that's what those things are for. I thought they were foot rests..."  
  
"Maybe I should drive. It would be faster, and safer," I said, taking the keys from Hiei.  
  
"Well, okay. But I expect you to teach me how to drive very soon."  
  
"Okay, Hiei . . .okay."  
  
About seven and a half minutes later we were at the Pet'n'Park Place. Hiei jumped out of the car excitedly and ran into the store. I followed closely behind. Hiei darted all across the store like a demon in a pet store. I stood in front of the desk where the young man who waited on us earlier looked on suspiciously.  
  
"Didn't I see you two here this morning?" The clerk asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I turned to face him.  
  
"Yes, you did," I said with a smile.  
  
"May I ask why you're back?"  
  
"Yes you may," I said, very friendly I might add.  
  
"Okay . . .why are you back?" He asked, clearly getting agitated.  
  
"Oh, I was just doing some cleaning and accidentally killed the fish."  
  
"Uh . . ." The man said in confusion. "Your cleaning gets pretty rough, huh?"  
  
"Meh," I said, shrugging my shoulders and turning back to Hiei, who was looking intently at a fuzzy thing that looked like it should be on a lady's coat.  
  
"Did you find something, Hiei?" I asked, coming over to see what he was looking at.  
  
"Yes," He said, not taking his eyes off of the disgusting looking thing.  
  
"Ew . . .what is it, anyway?" I asked, not wanting to look at the little thing that was curled up in a soft fuzzy ball sleeping.  
  
"It's a ferret, Kurama! A ferret!" He said, gleaming.  
  
"Oh. It looks like a miniature weasel."  
  
"How dare you say that!" Hiei said, covering the things ears with his hands. "Ferrets have feelings too, you know."  
  
"Well let's take it over to the counter and buy it so we can get out of here."  
  
"One ferret, please," Hiei said to the man at the counter, who was still looking at both of like we just killed someone.  
  
"Paper or plastic?" The man asked.  
  
"Paper, please," I said. "It's better for the environment."  
  
Right when we got back to our quaint little apartment, Hiei went right to work building a home for his furry little beast. I would have no part of it. I decided to relax with some more Dr. Phil. There must have been a marathon that day, because it seemed to be on every channel.  
  
"You are being selfish. That's all there is to it. You need to get off the couch and take an interest in what your spouse does. That way the two of you will have things to talk about at the dinner table and won't lose interest in each other," Dr. Phil said to a red haired woman who was weeping in the opposite chair.  
  
"He is so right, you know. Hiei and I have that kind of relationship, and look how well we work together!" I told the woman through the thick glass.  
  
"KURAMA!" Hiei called out from his newly named 'Pet Nook' in the laundry room. "Come and see the little community I made."  
  
"UGH!" I said in exasperation. "Fine. But it better be good.  
  
"Oh it is," Hiei said, as I came into the laundry room. "Look."  
  
There before me was this large octagon platform with sides coming up about half a foot. On one half of the platform was wood chips on the bottom, little card board trees, a cave with a pillow inside, and a tire swing. On the other half was asphalt roads, a couple of little milk carton houses, a convenience store with a little cashier, and a nuclear power plant made of toilet paper roles.  
  
"I worked really hard on it," Hiei said, wiping his brow.  
  
"I can see that," I said in aw. "Why can't you put this much effort into cleaning the toaster?"  
  
"The toaster isn't cute and furry."  
  
"Speaking of which, where is the little vermin?" I said, looking around and seeing him no where.  
  
"Jack, Kurama. His name is Jack the Ferret, and he's still on the paper bag the nice man at the pet shop gave us." He then opened the bag and lifted the furry little rodent into the octagonal habitat. The ferret didn't do anything for a moment. He just sniffed in the smells of cardboard and fresh asphalt. Hiei looked down in anticipation of what his new pet would do next. The stretched out rat then spotted the little pillow inside the cave and immediately ran to it, and fell asleep.  
  
"Oh, isn't Jack the Ferret the best!?" Hiei asked, looked up to me with his eyes so bright.  
  
"Er, yes, Hiei, your ferret is great," I said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Jack THE Ferret, Kurama. Jack," Hiei corrected me.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Well, I'm going to go and make myself a grilled cheese sandwich. You have fun."  
  
And with that, I grilled myself some cheese and watched the rest of Dr. Phil. Later that day, Hiei came running out into the living room with an excited look on his face.  
  
"Kurama, you will never guess what Jack the Ferret is doing right now!" He said, jumping up and down.  
  
"No, I don't think I would," I said, not paying any attention at all.  
  
"He's running around in little circles, and working at the power plant! He's even made friends with the grocery clerk. Can you believe it?"  
  
"Gasp. No, I can't," I said, not hearing a word Hiei had just said.  
  
"I'm going to go out and find long beer bottle so I can make Jack a sky scraper. I'll be back later!" And with that he was gone, blowing a kiss, not to me, but to his precious ferret.  
  
". . . goodbye. . ."  
  
It's obvious to say that I wasn't feeling so hot at the moment. Not only had I just pigged out on grilled cheese sandwiches, but I also was being completely ignored by my best friend and partner. Who knew a ferret would beat me in the game of love?  
  
I flipped the TV on yet again, and saw that the Dr. Phil marathon was still running.  
  
"Jealousy is the most common reason for a spouse to go crazy and kill everything his partner loves and cares for," Dr. Phil told his studio audience.  
  
"Wow. Someone would have to be really jealous to do a terrible thing like that," I uttered. "I think another grilled cheese would go well with this show."  
  
I got up and headed toward the kitchen to prepare my fourth grilled cheese of the day. It was when I was buttering the bread that I heard something peculiar coming from Hiei's Pet Nook. It didn't sound like a ferret quietly sleeping. It sounded like a ferret terrorizing a small cardboard town.  
  
I dashed into the room and saw what the problem was. Jack the Ferret was running around in little circles, very, very fast. I hadn't a clue as to what to do! The poor little thing was going crazy. Sure, his sleek body and smooth fur looks like it could withstand this kind of behavior, but it couldn't have been normal.  
  
"Ah ha! This ferret must be having a seizure! Think, Kurama, THINK!" I told myself. "There was something you were supposed to do in situations like this. But what was it . . . oh yes!" I ran into the bathroom and pulled out a bottle of extra strength aspirin.  
  
"This will make you feel much better, Jack the Ferret," I told the little thing, still frantically running around in little circles. I tried more than once to actually catch the little bugger, for he was dashing to and fro so wildly. Once I had him in my hands I had to rethink my method of giving the little thing the medication. I couldn't tell him to take two pills every four hours with a glass of water. He simply would not be able to hold a glass with his scrawny little hands. So I had to think of an alternative. I then had a brain blast. I decided to give Jack the Ferret his extra strength aspirin the same way I give Hiei medication. I would have to force feed it to him!  
  
And force feed him I did. I held his little head up and with my thumb and index finger squeezed open his mouth. He bit down on my hand, but I didn't let that bother me. I had a job to do. In one quick movement I dropped the two pills into the ferret's tiny mouth and waited for them to drop down into his stomach. After I waited a sufficient amount of time, I gently put the ferret back into his little octagonal habitat. Almost immediately Jack started to run even faster, and in even smaller circles. For a moment I thought I had made a mistake, until he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He just stood there, between the nuclear plant and the highway. Then, after about three seconds Jack the Ferret fell over, his legs stiff and sticking up in the air, his eyes still wide open.  
  
"Oh good, I guess it worked. Put him right to sleep!" I went back into the kitchen and decided I didn't want another grilled cheese. I went back to the couch and fell asleep to Dr. Phil's soothing voice.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"TERMITES!!!!" I screamed, jolting up, my body drenched in sweat.  
  
"Kurama, are you okay?" Hiei asked, looking over me, his face showing genuine worry.  
  
"Oh, Hiei, you're back. I must have fallen asleep," I rubbed my eyes and discovered that my finger really hurt. I looked down at it and saw a large cut, which had clearly been bleeding.  
  
"I found a perfect bottle for the sky scraper," Hiei told me, showing me this large Coors Light 42 ounce beer bottle.  
  
"Sky scraper? What are you talking about?" I asked, standing up.  
  
"For Jack the Ferret. Remember I told you I was making him a sky scraper. Speaking of which, where is my little cupcake of fur?" Hiei asked, getting a goofy smile on his face and prancing toward his Pet Nook. Then, for some reason, he stopped dead in his tracks. He bent over and inspected something on the white carpet. He then abruptly stood up and turned toward me, a look of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Kurama . . . why is there a trail of blood leading to my ferret?"  
  
I looked back down to my finger. The ferret must have bitten me harder than I thought he did when I force fed him the extra strength aspirin.  
  
Hiei didn't wait for an answer. He dashed into the laundry room. Naturally, I followed him to explain what I had done to save his pet. But when Hiei got to the octagonal habitat, I got a very strange and unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe it was because I couldn't stand the site of blood. Maybe it was because I had eaten too many grilled cheese sandwiches. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because I could see that Jack the Ferret was dead. The first thing that gave me this inclination was that, not only was the smell in the room unbearable, but the ferret's eyes seemed to have decayed while I was sleeping.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
Was all Hiei said. That was all he said for a solid fifteen minutes. He just stood there, looking at his dead ferret. Then suddenly, he spoke.  
  
"Kurama, why did you kill Jack the Ferret?" He asked, giving me the most pathetic and desperate look.  
  
"I-I thought he was having a seizure, so I force fed him some aspirin." I said very bluntly.  
  
"Then why did you leave me a trail of blood? So I would be sure to not miss the decaying corps?"  
  
"Well when you put it that way, it sounds really bad, Hiei," I looked deep into Hiei's red eyes and saw nothing but utter despair. I could take no more of it. I broke down into a sobbing fit. I grabbed Hiei's shiny feet and cried into them, pointy as they may be.  
  
"Hiei, I really didn't mean to kill Jack the Ferret . . ." I said between sobs. "I just wanted to help him, and then I tried and he bit me and I stuffed them in like I have to do with you and he bit me and the blood went everywhere and then I needed the grilled cheese and everything, and I really didn't mean for him to die, and the octagonal habitat is really nice, and I'm so sorry, Hiei!!" I cried out, as I rolled over and huddled into a little ball.  
  
Hiei stood very still for a moment. He did nothing. He didn't look at me. He didn't look at Jack. He did nothing but look straight ahead into nothing. Finally, he released a breath of air very slowly and looked down at me sucking on my thumb.  
  
"I understand, Kurama. You don't have to cry." He turned around and took the dead and rotting corps out of the little highway and walked into the kitchen. He then took out the pan I had used for my many grilled cheese sandwiches and poured oil on it. Finally, he gently put Jack the Ferret on the pan, took out a match, lit it, and dropped it on the pan, which burst into flames.  
  
"KAAAAAABBBBBBOOOOHHHHOOOOOMMMMMMMBBBBBAAAAAAAA!!" Was the sound of the oil igniting and every fiber of the dead ferret catching fire.  
  
"Don't worry," I told Hiei, wrapping my arms around him. "You always said that when you went you wanted to be cremated. Shall I pull out the marshmallows?"  
  
^*^*^  
  
Oh god...wasn't that Pet Heaven odd!? Well, funny thing actually... After my sister wrote this and I was reading it over, we turned on the computer voice to have "it" read the story. IT WAS HILARIOUS! If you're like...totally bored of something, copy this section of Pet Heaven (you'll have to highlight and then hit "Ctrl" and then "C" because I don't believe you can copy stuff the other way...if this way ever works...) and then paste it onto Microsoft Word, then hit the windows key, then S. It's SO FUNNY! But if you can't copy it, just type in "Kurama, why did you kill Jack the ferret?" THE VOICE SAYS IT EXACTLY as me and my sister imagined it... HAHA! It's so good...  
  
Oh, yes! I almost forgot to apologize for this extremely delayed update . and to all those authors out there whose fanfics I read, I'm sorry I haven't done that as well! (Especially Crazy Mongoose and Katyfoxdemon2!) I'm getting caught up though! ^.~ Hmmhm! My grandmother was here so...yeah. I'm not going to write and read yaoi-ish shonen-ai while my grandma's looking over my shoulder. LOL Oh, and please remember, the next update won't take as long. I promise! You can hold me to this one! 


	8. Something Heavy

Chapter 8! - Emhum! Just to let you know, this fanfic will probably be ending within a couple...or a few...chapters. What I mean to say is that... I'm pretty sure this will end at 10 CHAPTERS TOTAL! But how many times have I been wrong about this stuff...? I thought Don't Ask Me was going to be over by chapter 5... . HA!  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!  
  
Would anyone be interesting in reading a... some what continuation to this story, although not REALLY but it would be related, as its name would be "Or Else", LMAO. I have the idea for it, all the plot... (I'm not trying to make your life hell either, Yukii) and it would have plenty of Kurama/Hiei goodness. Anyway, please tell me!  
  
I don't own YYH.  
  
()()()()()  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I didn't like it....  
  
"That's great, Hiei, I'm sure everything will be alright, now."  
  
I didn't want it to be like this!  
  
"Oh, yes... I need to pack my things. Hiei, would you like to help? You are moving in with me... aren't you?"  
  
I didn't like this relationship. No... I loved Kurama, of that I was sure! I loved all of him....  
  
"Hiei? Hiei are you alright?  
  
I loved him so much. This wasn't the way I wanted things to go. If I was going to be in a relationship with him, I would want it to progress slowly. I wanted to make each moment we spent together not filled with my sadness and lies. I wasn't ready. I had to deal with my own self first. I wanted to be strong for my fox, strong enough so that at least one of us could fix my problems.  
  
"Kurama, here's the key," I said slowly, reaching behind my back, snapping my fingers twice, and then spreading my hand flat. At that point I held it out to Kurama, the key in hand.  
  
"Oh! You found it!" Kurama cried out happily, reaching for my wrist and unlocking the handcuffs.  
  
"Ahh... finally," I moaned. "Five chapters was way too long...." I mumbled.  
  
"What, Hiei?"  
  
"Nothing...."  
  
"Anyway, I really need to start packing... perhaps... emm... perhaps there's something you would..." Kurama stammered, looking thoroughly embarrassed, an odd sight.  
  
"I'm afraid not... I'm perfectly fine as I am," I told him, rubbing my wrist.  
  
"But Hiei, you--!"  
  
"I don't want to," I repeated firmly, glaring at Kurama.  
  
"O... okay, Hiei," he whispered softly, looking down at the floor in thought, probably wondering if there was something he had done wrong.  
  
If there was one thing I missed about the other Kurama, the one with amnesia, it was that he didn't think about anything. He simply went with his gut and jumped to conclusions. It moved things along a lot more quickly.  
  
"Kurama, you know that... I care about you, correct?"  
  
"Of course, Hiei," he replied, instantly perking up and smiling at me.  
  
"And do you promise that you'll at least remember that... always....?"  
  
"I would never forgive myself if I didn't," Kurama answered me, sounding as sweet and innocent as never before. My heart pounded. My chest became filled with warmth and joy. How much I would hate myself later...  
  
"One last time...." I whispered to myself, closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath.  
  
"What....?"  
  
"I'll let you pack, but I'll be back in a little while to help you actually move," I told Kurama, slowly getting up. "You must be excited, fox. You get to start a new life, with a new home... and new memories..." I said, smiling like an insane man about to kill his dog as I hurried and left his room through the window.  
  
I wasn't going to stay in this relationship. I wasn't ready.... But I wouldn't dare hurt Kurama like that. To give him my love and then selfishly take it away!  
  
How would I go about it, you ask? Well, the plan had worked once before...  
  
(Kuwabara's POV)  
  
We simply stood, looking up at the large, tall, and very large building before us.  
  
"Peeps," Yusuke and I stated in unison.  
  
The two of us had gone out in search of jobs to hold up our side of the deal with the girls. We had already applied at the circus, a modeling agency, and as janitors at a high school. But we were rejected each and every time. So, we tried our next in the line of dream jobs.  
  
"Kuwabara, you're not still upset about not being able to be a janitor, are you....?"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine.... I guess making candy would be fun too... I guess."  
  
"ALRIGHTY-O-HO-HO!" he shouted, grabbing my sleeve and charging at the front entrance. It was there that we were stopped by a large, tall and very large security guard.  
  
"ExCUSE me, lads, but you cannot just CHARGE into HERE like THAT! Do you KNOW how many pEople try to ATTACK this buiLDing eveRYday? We simply CANNOT be witHout GOOD security, you know," the guard said, in a very snooty voice.  
  
"C'mon, just let us in!" I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"...wHat!?" the guard cried. "Are you lads inSANE? Or perhaps just cray-zay!?  
  
I turned to Urameshi. Urameshi turned to me.  
  
"Like a fox," he stated, as I nodded in agreement.  
  
"May I ASK wHat you two aRe DOing Here?" the man asked, glaring at us both.  
  
"We're here to apply for jobs!" I blurted out.  
  
"Oh? Then, please, come Right tHis way...."  
  
(Yukina's POV)  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT!?" I screamed, covering my mouth in horror.  
  
"I'm going to give Kurama amnesia again!" Hiei repeated, trying to calm me down.  
  
I sat there in shock. Why would he want to do that? After all the terrible things we went through to get it back!  
  
"But why!? I thought you loved him!" Hiei winced at the word 'love', but then slowly nodded.  
  
"I do, I do," he muttered. "However, I'm not ready to be with him, nor do I want to betray him... well, betray him with him actually knowing about it, anyway. I want to start things over fresh... I just need to be his friend longer."  
  
"I'm sure he would understand...." I whispered, looking away.  
  
"I know he would.... But I'm not after that. When we do finally get together, for the first, real time... I want it to be meaningful. Not an assumption, forcibly, or because there was no other way out! I want it to be so much better than that...."  
  
I smiled. He really cared about his fox....  
  
"Now, Yukina, can you fly a jet?"  
  
"Huh!? Why!?"  
  
"I need to drop the piano from somewhere...."  
  
—Pet Heaven, Part IV—  
  
As you can imagine, I'd already had a very busy day full of death and sadness. I was feeling rather chipper, after my grilled cheese sandwiches had had time to digest. Hiei, on the other hand, couldn't have been feeling too hot, even being the fire demon he is. I mean, how would you feel if your best friend and companion had killed every pet you'd ever had over a course of less than one day? To my surprise, Hiei was actually taking his huge losses well.  
  
"Hiei, are you sure you'll be alright?" I asked as I cleaned the grilled fur from the pan.  
  
"All in due time, Kurama, all in due time."  
  
Ten minutes later, Hiei came out of his room and announced that he was ready to go back to the Pet'n'Park Place to get himself another pet.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to replace your old pet with a new one so soon?" I asked Hiei, bending down to look at him at eye level.  
  
"No. I'll never be able to replace any of my pets, may they rest in peace. No, I will never be able to replace the way my little yellow bird, Robert, used to sing happily in his little bird cage one warm mornings. No, I will never be able to replace the way Hernandez the fish used to swing his little tail fin to and fro as he circled his aquarium-like fish bowl. No, I will never be able to replace the Jack the Ferret who used to make friends with the cardboard sales clerk at the miniature super market or how he would rest his soft head on the little pillow in the cave I made him. No, I will never be able to replace something that gave me such joy. But I can ease the pain in my own heart by trying my luck with love once again," Hiei said, putting his hand over his heart.  
  
"Well okay, Hiei. Let's go."  
  
Once we arrived at the Pet'n'Park Place, Hiei rushed in with almost as much excitement as he had the other three times. I calmly followed, my watchful eyes never losing their concentration. The store clerk came out form behind the counter.  
  
"You again?!" he said, in utter surprise.  
  
"Yes, it appears we just can't get enough of your store," I answered, looking at the young man with a playful glee in my left eye.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Oh no, we're just looking around. We need to find another pet," I said, shifting my playful glee to my right eye.  
  
"What happened the ferret I sold you?" the man asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary. You know how it gets when one must feed aspirin to fury creatures and then burn them on a skillet. But there was no harm done!"  
  
"Listen—" The man started to say when Hiei came rushing up to me and pulling my arm to come and look at something.  
  
"Kurama, I have found the next love of my life," Hiei said, leading me to a small glass tank.  
  
At first I saw nothing but the brown woodchips and a brown water dish. Upon closer inspection, however, I noticed that something in the woodchips had eyes that were looking right at me. I then noticed that the eyes were attached to a head, and the head to a body, and the body had legs, eight legs, to be exact. Yes, Hiei wanted to get a pink toed tarantula.  
  
"Just look at her, Kurama! Isn't she the cutest?" Hiei asked me when we arrived at the apartment.  
  
"No, I will not look at that disgusting looking thing," I replied, clenching my eyes shut.  
  
"She's not a THING, Kurama. She's a girl. Her name is Betty, Betty the Beautiful Pink Toed Tarantula. But you can call her BB, for short," Hiei said with pride as her took BB out of her box and placed her atop his head.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I cried out, starting to have a panic attack for fear of Hiei's life.  
  
"Don't worry. BB won't bite me, her first true love. We're soul mates."  
  
"You and that spider are soul mates?" I asked, feeling something I hadn't felt for a while. It wasn't something I was accustom to feeling, even though it was familiar to me only from the present day. I was unable to put a name on the feeling, and still to this day I have a hard time pinning it down. One thing I do remember, and remember well, was my unhealthy desire to smash that spider as I had never smashed any spider before it.  
  
"Hey, Kurama? In light of the earlier events of the day, would you mind keeping a close eye on Betty the Beautiful Pink Toed Tarantula for me? I want to go and get some pink nail polish so we can match," he said, taking BB from his head and putting her on mine.  
  
"WHAT?! NO!" I said, suddenly freezing up as I felt the prickly fur of the many legs of the spider crawl all over my head.  
  
"Kurama, don't worry. I'll be back soon, and Betty the Beautiful Pink Toed Tarantula won't bite you."  
  
"What about her cage?!" I squealed.  
  
"Oh, I've decided I don't believe in cages anymore. They're too constricting. I'll see you shortly my love," Hiei said, walking out the door, and then popping his head back in to add, "Oh, and you too, Kurama."  
  
As you can probably picture, I wasn't too thrilled with Hiei's latest pet. Not only was it a disgusting spider, but it was also on my head. I immediately ran to the bathroom, grabbing the salad tongs on the way. While looking in the mirror, I carefully took the tongs and grabbed the little arachnid out of my hair.  
  
"I got you, my little ball of spiny fur and eyes so tiny that you could kill a man my looking at them." It was then that I decided to look into BB's eyes. Maybe it would reveal some inner peace, or maybe it would make me feel sorry for the thing. One thing is certain, and that was that I shouldn't have looked into those eight black eyes, because what I felt was something so strong and so evil that the devil himself could have been living in my body at that moment. After the long three seconds of my staring into BB's eyes, I quickly blinked and the feeling was gone, but it took me by surprise. Not knowing what to do, I decided that I felt dirty and would take a shower.  
  
"Now while I'm in the shower I'm going to put you in the sink, alright BB? You stay right there. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my beloved Hiei's soul mate." So I placed BB in the sink and stripped off my clothes, throwing them aside. I carefully climbed into the shower and closed the curtain.  
  
As I was waiting for the water to warm, I decided to turn on the In-Shower- Radio so I would have something to listen to while I washed. To my surprise and delight, my favorite on-air psychologist was on air, taking calls from people who called in.  
  
"Dr. Phil, I just don't know what to do about my partner," A worried sounding lady said to Dr. Phil. "He keeps collecting more and more bottle caps. He spends more time with them than he does with me! Of course I've tried everything to get him to notice me; I've sold his bottle caps, I've 'accidentally' thrown them out, I've even taken the pliers and bent them to shreds, but he keeps on getting more. What's wrong with him?"  
  
"You've got to take control of your life. First you must understand that the reason your partner is collecting so many bottle caps is because he is lacking the confidence in your support of him. So he's looking for support in other places. The reason you are 'killing' his bottle caps is because you are clearly jealous of the time he spends with his caps, and there for resent them," Dr. Phil responded.  
  
"How can people be so silly about such little things?" I asked as I stepped into the line of water that was now falling down through my hair. I peeked my head out of the shower curtain and looked over at the sink. There, huddled up amongst her own legs was BB just lying at the bottom of the sink. I took my head back in for some reason or another I found myself singing.  
  
"The itsy bitsy spi-der went up the water spout. Down came the rain, and WASHED the spider out. Up came the sun and dried up all the wa-ter, and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again . . ." I said, my eyes glazing over in a sort of trance.  
  
"No, I don't like that version very much. Why don't I try again? The itsy bitsy spi-der went up the water spout. Down came the rain, and WASHED the spider out. Up came the sun and dried out all the wa-ter, but the itsy bitsy spider was washed down in the drain. AH! Much better. Don't you think so, BB?" I asked, looking out of the curtain again. Before I knew what even happened, I had gotten out of the shower and taken BB into my hands and was bringing her into the shower with me.  
  
"Have you ever had a bath before, BB?" I asked the tarantula, who was squirming in my hands. "You don't have to be frightened." I said, bringing my hands closer and closer to the water. "The itsy bitsy spi-der," I could see the beads of water accumulate on the spiders rough fur. "Went up the water spout. Down came the rain and," I sang as I opened my eyes wide and saw the stream of water pour onto the innocent creature. Then, for some reason, I awoke from my zombie like trance and realized that not only was I maliciously torturing Hiei's pet, but I was also actually holding a pink toed tarantula. I screamed in terror, launching the spider over the shower curtain. I heard nothing but a loud clunk. Then a poosh. And then a splash combined with a crunch. I closed my eyes, dreading what it was I was about to look at. Alas, I knew I must have to look.  
  
I opened the curtain, the water still pouring from the shower head. Down, on the floor, was Betty the Beautiful Pink Toed Tarantula, her fury head lodged between a glass flower vase; water was flooding out of it, depriving the arachnid of oxygen.  
  
"Washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the water . . ." I said, slowly approaching the spider. "And the itsy bitsy spider waskilledbytheflowervase . . . again." It was then, nearly five minutes after I had seen the monstrous images that I finally removed the jagged edges of the broken glass away from the spider's damaged head. Although there was no blood, the spider was clearly deceased. I was able to assess this immediately due to the lack of any connection between the head and the body. I had no idea what I was going to do. I sat down on the rug to try and gather my thoughts.  
  
"To summarize," I thought. "I have just killed Hiei's forth pet. First I used the ancient Chinese water torture technique, and then I threw it over a curtain, knocking over a flower vase and decapitating it. Hiei will be thrilled."  
  
Almost on cue, I heard a sound that sounded like Hiei walking through the front door. I didn't know what to do! If Hiei saw me with his dead spider I would be done for! I tried frantically to think of something, but it was too late. A knock came at the door to the bathroom. It was Hiei.  
  
"Kurama, I'm back! I know you're in the shower, I can hear it. I just wanted to check in and see how Betty the Beautiful Pink Toed Tarantula was doing. You will just love the nail polish I got! We will math perfectly." It was then that the door was opened. I froze in fear as a deer does when he knows he's going to be hit by a car. When he came through the door and saw me sitting next to his dead spider, a look of confusion and pain came across his face. He didn't say anything at first. He just stood there for a moment, looking down at the space between BB's head and BB's body, a space that would not be filled in. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Kurama, what did you do to Betty the Beautiful Pink Toed Tarantula?" He asked, cocking his head sideways, thinking that maybe if he was looking at the situation from a different angle it wouldn't look so bad.  
  
"Uh . . ." I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what really happened. It was as if a force took over my body, and my mind, for that matter. So I said the first thing that came to mind. "Nothing."  
  
This seemed to aggravate poor Hiei, for he opened his eyes wide, and narrowed them down. He looked at me as he had never looked before. Eyes that almost said, 'I hate you', but not quite. Like he couldn't make up his mind on what he felt for me. This, in turn made me feel extremely angry, and I was about to lash out at him, but Hiei started first.  
  
"I can't believe what I'm seeing. You are sitting there, on the bathroom floor, naked, with a flower vase on top of my beloved tarantula's head. Why, Kurama? Why? And why are you naked? And why are you lying to me? Do you honestly think I am that stupid, that ignorant, and that human-like to fall for such a response? Answer me, Kurama. I deserve to know what happened."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hiei. That's all I can say. Are you truly going to make me relive this terrifying experience all over again? Have I not suffered enough? If you cared you wouldn't make me tell you what happened." I felt bad enough as it was, and I really didn't feel like bursting into tears for the fourth time. Besides, I couldn't say that I was truly sorry, and felt that if I was to try and tell Hiei what happened, it might give me a certain feeling of satisfaction, and that scared me.  
  
It was a long while before either of us said anything. Finally, Hiei bowed his head and threw me a towel.  
  
"Here, finish your shower. I can't look at BB right now."  
  
"Okay, Hiei."  
  
After my shower I wrapped BB's mangled body into a hand towel and walked out to see what Hiei was doing. He was looking through a photo album of pictures he had collected over the minutes that he'd known BB. When he saw me he quickly put the album away and whipped a tear from his face.  
  
"Are you ready, Hiei?" I asked, handing him the towel.  
  
"Yes."  
  
We both slowly walked to the outside of our apartment building, neither of us saying anything. Finally, we arrived at the monumental fountain, water spouting from the top of it . . .spout . . .hehehehe . . .  
  
I grabbed Hiei's hand as he lifted the towel into the air over the fountain's base. He let go and we watched as the mangled body fell into the water, making a loud PLUNK. Then, to our surprise another sound came from the water. It said, "BLLAAAARRRGGGGIIINNNGGGCHHHHOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYPLLLUUNNKK . . . .GULP." A fish had been living in the pond, and apparently hadn't been fed in a very long time. Hiei closed his eyes and I tried to comfort him.  
  
"Don't worry, Hiei. The itsy bitsy spider will go up the spout again."  
  
—Pet Heaven Part IV, end—  
  
()()()()()  
  
............ Umm... WOO! Please review! And tell me if you'd like to read another part to this story (Or Else) when Who I Am wraps up at chapter 10! OH! And by the way, my sis is fully aware that those are not the words to the spider song.... It's what I like to call a comical mistake. 


	9. Hate

You saw the chapter title...  
  
You remember the Chapter 9 of the previous story...  
  
Your assumption is correct, my friend...  
  
Beware... LOL for the first part, anyway!  
  
--  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I was no idiot.  
  
I knew that Hiei had no intention to come back to me.  
  
He didn't really care for me... he couldn't have. Even at first, he tried to hide it from me that anything had even happened between us. When I found out, he refused me still... And when he finally accepted, we just happened to be handcuffed together. What else COULD he have done!?  
  
Didn't I at least deserve the truth!? Was he not that much of a friend for even that!?  
  
I hated him...  
  
I hated that he lied! I hated the idea of him leaving! I hated knowing that I would have to spend the rest of my life without him with me....  
  
I hated him with all the hateful hate that ever hated!  
  
I hatefully packed my hated clothing into the hateful bag of hating hate, that I hated.  
  
Life, of what use was it NOW!? Now that I hated the once opposite of hated hate filled hating hatefulness!  
  
I hated hating.  
  
Hating with such hate-filled hated hate was tough not to hate. Hating hate was one thing, but hating the hater you hate was hate-provoking, indeed. Hating the never ending cycle of hateful hating hate haters, constantly hating haters that hated hate, too.  
  
Hatefully I threw my hateful bag of hated hate onto the floor, hatefully dropping onto my hated knees, crying painfully hating tears of hate for the hater I hated to hate.  
  
I missed Hiei already....  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
"You know the plan, Kuwabara?"  
  
"Surely..."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"We're READY!" I yelled, fixing my hat as the little marshmallow peeps started to come down a conveyer belt, un-sugared and uncolored.  
  
Just as we were about to try out our new job of sugaring peeps, Hiei entered the room in a flash, from out of nowhere....  
  
"HIEI!" I cried out, the peeps leaving us.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"What are YOU doing here!?" Kuwabara screamed.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
Kuwabara and I stood in silence.  
  
"Kurama... I need...to eliminate..."  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!! HIEI, DON'T DO IT!" Kuwa and I screeched in unison, rushing over to him in protest.  
  
"...his memories."  
  
"Err... what do you need us to do!?" I asked, Kuwabara and I nodding in agreement to help.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I hated packing my hated possessions of hatred. I need to relieve some of my hated hateful hating hatred by walking a hated walk of pure hating hatefulness.  
  
I went out, shouting something hatefully spoken to my currently hating mother, hatefully cleaning some hateful hated hate things of hate.  
  
I hated that hatefully hating hated bastard.... So intensely...  
  
"WHY DID YOU LEAVE!?" I cried out, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, looking up into the sky as tears flood out of my eyes. I then saw something very odd....  
  
Indeed, I hated it.  
  
(Yukina's POV)  
  
"I don't think I..."  
  
"DO IT!" Genkai yelled, pressing the... big read button... for me.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I screeched, holding back tears.  
  
Hiei's plan was dangerous... what if Kurama lost more than his memories!?  
  
"Genkai... why...? Why did you drop the piano...?" I asked, slouching over, handing control of the jet to her.  
  
"Because! Those two have problems! And I've considered it, this is the only way to solve them."  
  
"BY PRACTICALL KILLING KURAMA WITH A PIANO!?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I cried out loudly as the large object came nearer and nearer.  
  
I wasn't going to be killed in such a way....  
  
Shuichi Minamino, died in a depressed state getting crushed in a freak piano accident.  
  
I leaped out of the way, just as the piano crashed into the sidewalk, shattering into little bits of... piano.  
  
Success!  
  
I had escaped!  
  
At that very moment, my leap ended, and my head came into hard contact with a mailbox.  
  
.....................  
  
.....................  
  
.....................  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
It hurt....  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
I couldn't take the pain much longer....  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
I opened my eyes to see a small mouth, softly speaking my name.  
  
"Hiei..." I sighed, gazing up at him, about ready to faint from the terrible stabbing pain in my head.  
  
"You... remember me...?" he asked, eyes wide, twitching, even.  
  
"Of course I do.... BUT REMEMBERING IS ONE THING, LOVING IS ANOTHER!" I screamed, shooting my hand out and grabbing his shirt before he could even think to move. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE!? AND WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH THE FUCKING PIANO!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME...! AND EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME, YOU CAN AT LEAST LET ME LIVE!!!"  
  
"I want it to be... special...." he whispered, kindly, softly. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the beautifully loving expression he was giving to me. It was too much to bear.  
  
I then felt Hiei's cheek brush up against my own, and his arms around me.  
  
"Why can't we be together...?" I asked, struggling to move, but to no avail.  
  
I'd be stuck by this mailbox forever....  
  
"We will be... no worries...."  
  
"But then why did you try to kill me with a piano...?"  
  
"Not kill, Kurama. I just... I need you to go back to not knowing how I feel...."  
  
"Wh-what!? WHY!?"  
  
I started to cry....  
  
If he really wanted me back he would just let me stay the way I was!  
  
With him... I was so happy... why couldn't it stay like this...?  
  
"I don't want it forced, or assumed. I want it to be romantic, just you and me, with no hesitation...."  
  
"Hiei, it's just as good this way...."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kurama," he said, pulling away from me.  
  
Then, from seemingly nowhere, he pulled out a golf club, a driver I believe, and... that was all I could recall.  
  
.................  
  
--  
  
WELL! There will be but ONE LAST CHAPTER!!! That's right! Just one more! The conclusion to this AND Pet Heaven... - I hope you like it! Oh, yes, and please review! (I'll die without them ...x.x) 


	10. Never Forget

T.T! LAST CHAPTER EVERYBODY! But don't worry, if you'd like more amnesia goodness, soon, I'll have the first chapter of "Or Else" out. It's not a sequel, but it does have amnesia... It's like Don't Ask Me, only HIEI loses HIS memories instead. X.X;; (Is this getting old? LOL)  
  
Anyway, I liked the ending to this one... X.X even if you don't... BUT! If you're curious about something, I'm accepting questions. So just ask in a review and leave an e-mail address, or e-mail me directly or whatever... I know often times I'm confusing... x.x; so I don't want that to ruin this fanfic, LOL.  
  
I don't own YYH!  
  
--_Here's to a Happy Ending_?—  
  
--_Pet Heaven Part V_--  
  
For the next long five minutes, I was very shaken up by my actions. Not only did they disturb me, but they scared me a lot. I think this was because I was enjoying seeing my beloved Hiei suffer after each of his losses. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I delighted at making him hurt. I felt that he deserved it in some strange way. The only residual to torturing Hiei with the constant death of his pets was that he was beginning to get mad at me, of all people. Needless to say, the day continued.  
  
"Hiei, I'm really very sorry about BB," I told Hiei, wrapping my arm around him, only to have him pull away from me.  
  
"Kurama, I'm not in the mood for your sympathy. How could you have let this happen?" Hiei asked me, turning around with what might have been tears in his eyes.  
  
"Are you blaming ME for YOUR spider's death?" I said, astonished by his accusations.  
  
"Well, you were the one who took her into the shower with you, and who then threw her out only to be decapitated shortly after," Hiei responded, his eyes growing cold on me.  
  
"I don't have to take this, Hiei. I will not stand here and be accused of this heinous crime! Besides, she was your responsibility. You can't go and blame me for all of your problems. You need to take responsibility for once instead of throwing it onto someone else," I told Hiei, folding my arms and standing my ground. Hiei was quiet for some time after my speech, digesting what I had said. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"You're right, Kurama. I should not have taken out my anger on you. You didn't mean to viciously kill my BB, or any of my pets, for that matter. I've been awful to you. Will you please give me one more chance?" Hiei pleaded to me, looking up at me with his sad hippo eyes.  
  
"Well . . ." I started, as Hiei happily interrupted.  
  
"Oh thank you, Kurama! Let's go to the pet shop right now, before they close!"  
  
And with that, we were out the door. I must admit that I didn't think Hiei meant that he wanted another chance with a pet. I thought he wanted me to forgive him for accusing me. But apparently he didn't get the message of my little speech.  
  
We arrived at the Pet'n'Park place for the fifth time that day, only to see that almost all of the pets were gone. Hiei looked around and began to look very disappointed. Not wanting to see my Hiei unhappy, I addressed the clerk.  
  
"Excuse me," I said, putting on my stern face. "Where exactly are all of your pets?"  
  
"You again!!" The store guy exclaimed, clutching at his chest and staggering backwards.  
  
"Yes, and as a frequent customer I demand to know where all of your merchandise has gone."  
  
"I'll tell you exactly where it is," The man said, regaining his composure. "You and your little boy, there, bought me out!"  
  
"Oh no we haven't!" Hiei cried out, a glint of happiness peaking through his usually cold voice. "You must see this beautiful little donut of love!"  
  
I quickly turned around to see Hiei standing in front of a little baby pool, a plastic palm tree taped to the back. There, standing on one solitary foot, was a bright pink bird; a baby bright pink bird, to be exact.  
  
"Hiei, that's not a pet."  
  
"Yes it is, Kurama! It's the best pet I've ever seen. Can't I keep him . . .please?"  
  
"Absolutely not! How do I know that this one won't end up like the last one?"  
  
"I promise you, Kurama. This one is different."  
  
Not changing my expression, I looked over at the pink monstrosity to examine it further. My eyes slowly absorbed the pinkness and the babyness of the little creature, only to realize that it was the most perfect specimen of anything I had ever seen.  
  
"What is it, anyway?" I asked the store clerk, not losing my edgy tone.  
  
"It's a baby flamingo; very rare, I might add."  
  
"Baby flamingos aren't this pink. It takes years of shrimp to achieve such a pink," I protested.  
  
"This one is different," The clerk explained. "You see, this baby's mother was addicted to shrimp while she was pregnant with this little baby. So he inherited his mother's shrimp. Thus, the bright pink color was achieved."  
  
"I see . . ." I said, quickly falling in love with the baby bird.  
  
"Can I keep him, Kurama? PLEASE?!! I've never had a bird before," he added.  
  
"Wait just a second!" The store clerk butted in. "You just bought a bird today! A yellow one, to be exac-"  
  
"Will you mind your own business?" I told him, turning back to Hiei. "Well . . .okay, Hiei." I gave in.  
  
"YES!" Hiei jumped into the baby pool with the bright pink bird and hugged him... gently.  
  
"Now what exactly makes you think that I'll sell this valuable bird to you the likes you?" The clerk asked, standing up straighter.  
  
It was then that I narrowed my eyes to look directly at him as I began to think evil thoughts at him. "But, you see . . ." I said in a very sweet voice, still thinking terrible thoughts about him. "My partner, Hiei, really wants this baby pink flamingo. And if Hiei doesn't get what he wants, there is no way anyone can be happy. So you see my dilemma, do you not?" I asked him, maintaining my evil thoughts and my angelic voice. Apparently, my thoughts got through to him before my voice, because the clerk dude suddenly opened the register, and plainly said,  
  
"That'll be $9,998.95, please."  
  
Back at home, Hiei frantically began to set up his new pet's home.  
  
"Hiei, take it easy. The bird does not need any monogrammed towels."  
  
"Yes, he does. They are going to say William Jonathon Huxington the 16th. But you can call him Pinky, for short." Hiei gleamed at me, holding up the pink wash cloth with the name engraved into it. He did an exquisite job, I must admit.  
  
"I've always wanted a monogrammed wash cloth . . ." I said under my breath.  
  
"What was that, Kurama?" Hiei asked, looking up from his feather grooming.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to make myself some more grilled cheese, is all." And make grilled cheese, I did. I made five of them, all with extra bread, and positioned myself on the couch with the TV remote in my hand.  
  
"Once again, you've got to take control of your life," Dr. Phil said to a red headed fox spirit, not resembling myself in the slightest. "You are obviously feeling some very strong feelings of jealousy that will only lead to further death and destruction if they continue."  
  
"Oh, shut up. I've heard enough of you for one day."  
  
"Have you?" Dr. Phil asked me, that look of accusation coming over his face. "Have you heard enough of me, or have you just not been listening closely enough to notice that you have a dangerous problem that will hurt everyone you love care for."  
  
"I only care for Hiei," I responded, getting defensive.  
  
"And Hiei is showing signs of losing interest in you by giving all of his extra attention to these animals, and you are obviously feeling threatened by this."  
  
"I don't care about his pets! Besides, I am emotionally balanced, and don't feel insecure about Hiei's feelings toward me."  
  
"Yeah, right!"  
  
"Are you mocking me, little man?" I asked the TV, standing and pulling out my Rose Whip.  
  
"Kurama, do we have company?" Hiei asked from the other room.  
  
I glanced at the TV and saw that there was a commercial for Coco Puffs on; the one with the toucan that changes into a baby flamingo right on the middle.  
  
"No! That's just the grilled cheese talking."  
  
Sometime between the flamingo swimming in coco goodness and my fourth grilled cheese, I fell asleep on the couch. The next thing I remembered was Hiei nudging me awake.  
  
"Kurama, I want you to see William Jonathan Huxington the 16th's new home."  
  
"Who?" I asked, barely opening my crusty eyes.  
  
"Pinky!"  
  
He dragged me off the couch and made me get up and go out onto the terrace. There I saw nothing but paradise. The sides of the walls were drenched in beautiful spider plants with purple and pink blooms on them. The cement was covered with lusciously soft grass, and in the corner was a flowing water fountain with a naked angel in the middle, spouting up water through his nose. Then, with an excellent view of the spouting angel, was the green little baby pool, the bright pink baby flamingo standing on his one foot, smiling as the sun bounced off of his soft new feathers.  
  
"What do you think?" Hiei asked, bighting his nails nervously.  
  
"Why, Hiei . . .I've never seen anything like it in my life . . ."  
  
"Then you like it!" Hiei exclaimed, jumping up with pride.  
  
"I didn't say that," Hiei stopped jumping, and for a moment, looked sad. "I guess it will do."  
  
"Yeah well . . .I don't like your grilled cheese sandwiches."  
  
"Now, now, Hiei, lets not say anything that we'll be sorry for later."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
There was a long moment of silence. I looked directly into Hiei's eyes, and he looked directly into mine. We maintained this for about seven and a half solid minutes, until he looked away in shame. I had won!  
  
"Look, Kurama, I need to get some shrimp down at the super market for William the 16th. Do you think you could go back inside and work on not coming near my baby flamingo?"  
  
"I wouldn't want to be near this mutant anyway."  
  
With that, Hiei gave his pink bird a soft little hug, and left without as much as a goodbye.  
  
I decided to do some ironing while I had the apartment to myself. I got out my rose covered ironing board and my bright green iron and one of Hiei's bandannas and began to iron. As I ironed, I talked to myself.  
  
"Why should I care about Hiei's beautiful jungle and the monogrammed towels, anyway? I mean, it's not as if I couldn't make one of those for myself, what with my love for plants and pretty towels. I don't need anyone to love me. I have my house work to focus on, anyway. Hiei will always need unwrinkled bandannas. As long as there are bandannas, I will be there to iron them!" Before I even realized it, I was standing on top of the ironing board, shouting at the top of my lungs and swinging the bandanna around like a lunatic. Realizing what I was doing, I carefully got down and continued my ironing.  
  
After I had finished Hiei's entire collection of bandannas, I began to wonder about the depths of the new found garden terrace. I decided that I had a right to my own terrace, whether Hiei's flamingo was there or not.  
  
"Ah, the air smells so good, here on MY terrace," I said, patting my chest as I took a deep breath of polluted air. "Oh, I didn't mean to intrude on your bath time, little bird."  
  
The bird turned his pink little head, ever so slightly so that one of his eyes was looking into mine. They smiled at me.  
  
"So . . .Pinky . . . Hiei's been treating you well, I can see," I said, gesturing at all of the green plants around us. "He sure thinks highly of you."  
  
The baby flamingo cocked his head to the side as I spoke, making him look even cuter than he was before. But I could see through his little charade.  
  
"Don't try and woo me, you pathetic excuse for a baby bird. I know your evil plan. You're trying to take Hiei away from me. It won't work, though, because I've seen it before it has happened. Yes, yes, only one of my many talents. You can't compete with me. You know this, deep down, I'm sure."  
  
As I was speaking, without my knowledge, I was actually walking toward the pink little flamingo. Before I knew it I was practically breathing down the bird's little neck, even though I was much taller than it.  
  
"You see, you are nothing more than a bird. I, on the other hand, am a human. Well, no, not really. But at least I stand on TWO feet."  
  
I then placed my hands on the birds soft little head, and moved them down to his back, feeling the smoothness of his feathers.  
  
"You and I are going to be great friends. I can see it."  
  
With that, I grabbed the baby pink flamingo by the neck and raised him over my head.  
  
"HA HA HA HA!" I laughed out loud, a large grin on my face and hate in my heart. "You must die, little bird!!"  
  
"Kurama, what are you doing!?"  
  
I turned around just as my hands let go of the baby flamingo's neck to see Hiei standing behind me, a horrified look on his face as he saw his pride and joy fall from the terrace.  
  
"Hiei!" I looked down at my hands and saw the light pink feathers that had stuck to my hands. Finally, I realized what I had just done. I had just thrown my partners bright pink baby flamingo off the balcony.  
  
"Kurama . . .what have you done with my baby flamingo?" He asked me, an overwhelming sadness coming over his face which was quickly coming over me.  
  
"Hiei . . .I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" He exploded with anger, his face getting red and his hair standing up on his head.  
  
"You seem angry," I said, a bit puzzled I was.  
  
"Of course I'm angry!" Hiei exclaimed, grabbing my hands for the pink little fuzz. "You killed my last pet! Maliciously, too. My wonderful baby bird, who now can't be saved by even a vet!"  
  
"I didn't mean to, I swear!"  
  
"Say that again and your beloved hair I will soon tear. You had no right to kill something that I loved so much. How can you live with yourself after you did something like such?" Hiei gestured to the side of the terrace, his face changing to the color of blue. In my stomach I started to feel the flu.  
  
"This kind of behavior must stop!" Hiei cried. "Or promise you, I will, your precious head I will pop!"  
  
"Hiei, you're hysterical. And I don't know if you've noticed, but you're talking in rhyme," I said, glancing at my watch to check the time.  
  
"I'm sorry. Hiei, something is wrong with me. I've been having some very disturbing thoughts and images, and I have been doing some very strong and hateful things to you, especially, and you're many pets. For this I am sorry . . .but I am not sorry I did it. I know I should be, but I simply am not. Something is wrong, and I think I need help. But let me be honest with you. I really wanted to see your pets die. And I really wanted to see you hurt because of it," I looked up from my hands, not realizing that I was crying and saw Hiei looking at me with concern, for the first time that day, he was listening to me.  
  
"And how did you feel about that?" I was sitting on a black leather couch, Dr. Phil taking down notes in a black leather notebook.  
  
"How do you think I felt? I was happy that he was finally paying attention to me. I guess the reason I was wanted to see him hurt was because . . . because . . ." I was crying again. Hiei was sitting on a tall stool in the right hand corner of the room, his eyes wide with interest.  
  
"Go on, Kurama. You're making excellent progress." Dr. Phil commented.  
  
"Because I was jealous of all the attention Hiei was giving his pets and not me. I felt neglected and unwanted. That's why I wanted to kill all of Hiei's pets and make Hiei suffer for loving anyone else other than me."  
  
"Exactly. Now that that's finished, I'll be sending you my bill." Dr. Phil said, getting up and shaking my hand.  
  
"You mean, I'm cured?!" I said, jumping up happily, feeling a huge weight being lifted off from my chest.  
  
"Just as long as you fully understand why you did all of this and that you still need to work on it, then yes, you are cured."  
  
"Oh, that's great. Thank you so much. You're truly a genius."  
  
"Oh, thank you, so much," Dr. Phil said, giving me a free pen.  
  
"By the way, Dr. Phil," I began to say as Hiei climbed down from his stool in the corner. "I just wanted to tell you that I just love your all day marathon I've been watching on TV."  
  
A strange look came over Dr. Phil's face; one of confusion and puzzlement. "Kurama, my TV show has been canceled for three months."  
  
"And Kurama," Hiei added. "We don't have a TV."  
  
It has been a long six weeks since my visit to Dr. Phil. Hiei and I have been living much better, understanding the we both need sensitivity and love for the relationship to be healthy. Hiei isn't sore at me anymore, and was greatly relived to discover that when I threw William Jonathon Huxington the 16th over the terrace, that we were only on the first floor of the building, and had landed on his leg, with no harm done. We became a happy little family; me, Hiei, and the pink baby flamingo. On cold nights the three of us would huddle in front of the fire and think of the pets of the past. Hiei would ask me if they were happy. I would plainly say, with an arm around his shoulder,  
  
"They're in pet heaven, now."  
  
--_End_--  
  
--_Who I Am_--  
  
(Youko Kurama's POV)  
  
"Hiei..." I greeted gruffly, glaring at the little demon, promptly sitting up in the bed of Shuichi's spiffy new apartment.  
  
"Don't be angry," he grunted, walking over to me.  
  
"Don't be angry? Don't- be- ANGRY!? Why the hell not!? You nearly killed my human half, and then insisted on whipping him clean of memories! Not to mention before..."  
  
"He will still know about everything up to the point before he got amnesia... the... first time."  
  
"It doesn't matter. You know I'll tell him."  
  
"You won't," he stated firmly, placing a delicate hand on my bare shoulder  
  
I shot a look to him, seeing that he had an expression of sincere... trust.  
  
"Be with me then...?"  
  
Hiei grew silent, but a smirk soon cam across his lips.  
  
"Anything for you, my fox cookie..."  
  
Slowly, Hiei wrapped his arms around me, giving me a tender yet protective hug. But somehow it didn't express everything accurately...  
  
My love for him was intense... heated... horny....  
  
I grabbed Hiei's small figure and soon, before he knew it, I'd pinned him beneath me and vigorously begun to kiss him.  
  
At that very moment, Shiori walked in with a box of Shuichi's thing.  
  
"AHHHH!!"  
  
"AHHHH!!"  
  
"AHHHH!!"  
  
I groaned.  
  
ALL I WANTED WAS TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN WITH HIEI LIKE I WAS PROMISED!!!  
  
"Kurama," the woman snorted, glaring at me in disdain.  
  
"You," I answered back in exactly the same manner.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Hiei cried out, pushing me away and getting up, off the bed. "Why do you two hate each other!?"  
  
Shiori and I became very quiet, then. Hiei, on the other hand was only getting louder....  
  
"You, why don't you like her!?" he asked, turning to give me a look.  
  
"...She's... a... bitter, mean, rude, demon-disliking bitch?"  
  
Shiori growled.  
  
"And you?"  
  
Hiei turned to Shiori.  
  
"He... he isn't my son," she answered, an annoyed express befalling her.  
  
"Okay then..." I said, sitting up, "Now that that's been dealt with, will you please LEAVE WOMAN!"  
  
"YOUKO!" Hiei yelled, smacking the back of my head.  
  
I turned to give the little demon a sarcastically meaningful expression of hurt. He grunted in response.  
  
"Shiori, Kurama, you two have no reason to dislike each other. Now admit it! YOU'RE ONLY JEALOUS OF EACH OTHER!"  
  
"Jealous!? WHY!?" Shiori and I question in unison.  
  
"Because... that's the only answer I could think of, NOW APOLOGIZE!  
  
"Sorry!" we both chirped, smiling widely as Shiori promptly scurried out of the apartment.  
  
"OH!" Shiori said, popping her head back in. "Hiei, Yusuke and the others are outside wanting to see you... should I let them up—?"  
  
"Tell them I'll be down later, twenty minutes to a half an hour."  
  
"But they're right out—"  
  
"LATER!"  
  
"G-goodb-"  
  
"LEAVE!"  
  
Shiori quickly shut the door....  
  
"Hiei, you better go, they'll become annoyed and hyper if you make them wait."  
  
"But you'll become sad and lonely if I make you wait...."  
  
"Hmmm?" I turned to look Hiei right in the face, to find he was no longer sitting next to me, and that I was actually looking a clock right in the face. I turned again, seeing Hiei playfully cuushed up in the bed ((A/N: "Cuushed" is NOT a real word...)).  
  
"Come on, fox..."  
  
I smirked to myself and crawled over to Hiei, firstly laying myself upon him, and then taking his lips in another passionate kiss. Hiei returned the favor, and invitingly ripped his shirt to shreds...  
  
"Hiei, I thought you didn't WANT to be my lover," I uttered in his ear, between kisses.  
  
"I didn't say that... or at least didn't mean to. ...Aaahh..." Hiei paused for a moment, as I began to kiss and nibble at his neck. "I want it to be meaningful for Shuichi; he's so emotional and sentimental... Between us, on the other hand... everything happened the way it should. We can raise our voices and be a little forceful, we're not so fragile."  
  
"Ah, indeed..." I slurred, bringing myself down to Hiei's chest. "I guess our love is the kind that needs to be shouted!" I laughed, wrapping my arms around Hiei's waist to hold him closer.  
  
"I love you, youko..." Hiei whispered, slowly closing his eyes as I further undress him.  
  
"Me too..." I replied, just as softly....  
  
(Keiko's POV)  
  
"No! No! You lose!"  
  
"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HIEI NEEDED US TO LIFT THE PIANO AND—"  
  
"Oh SURE! Why would Hiei need you to lift a piano!?"  
  
"..........................."  
  
"SEE!"  
  
"Umm, Keiko, I'm afraid he's right. Hiei needed me to fly the jet that dropped the piano that Yusuke and Kuwabara loaded."  
  
"But... but..."  
  
"She's right, Keiko," Genkai started, nodding. "Hiei needed me to copilot the jet that Yukina flew that dropped the piano that Yusuke and Kuwabara loaded."  
  
"So... why?"  
  
"Well, the jet that Genkai copiloted that Yukina flew that dropped the piano that Kuwabara and I loaded was that of which dropped the piano onto the head of Hiei's boyfriend Kurama to cause the head injury that made that boyfriend lose his memories."  
  
"So... Yukina flew the jet that Genkai copiloted that dropped the piano that Yusuke and Kuwabara loaded onto the head of Hiei's boyfriend Kurama that made that boyfriend lose all his memories!?"  
  
"Yep!" Genkai, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Yukina chirped.  
  
"You mean KURAMA HAS AMNESIA AGAIN!?"  
  
"Yep!" Genkai, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Yukina chirped.  
  
I sighed, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Well, then where's Hiei? We've been waiting for him for twenty minutes to a half an hour! Wait a minute... WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE!?  
  
"Well, the piano that Kuwabara and Yusuke loaded onto the jet that Yukina and I flew and hit Hiei's boyfriend Kurama causing the head injury that made that boyfriend lose all his memories, did in fact make Kurama lose his memories. So we all came down to Kurama's spiffy new apartment to pay him a visit because Hiei told us to... err... to make a long story short, we're all supposed to convince him that he just came out of that car accident again... and somehow get him to believe that he went into a coma and while he was unconscious, his mother moved him into this apartment," Genkai explained, her eyes rolling around in confusion.  
  
"Yep!" Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Yukina chirped.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
Twenty minutes to a half an hour later, after I had gotten fully dressed ((he's only wearing pants)), I was saying my goodbyes to Youko.  
  
"You should probably change back to Shuichi now..." I said reluctantly, stealing another kiss off the youko.  
  
"Yes, probably," he replied, tightening his hold on me. "But..." he hesitated, slowly giving me yet another kiss. "Your lips are just too delicious... that among other things...."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back next weekend," I said, winking playfully at the fox.  
  
"Mmmm, that sounds fun."  
  
"See you later then, Youko?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He nodded slightly as he unwound his arms away from me, slowly, moving them down until he could grip my hands.  
  
"You better not change your mind about this, Hiei."  
  
"Hn!" I scolded, yanking my hands away and turning my back to him. "Idiot..."  
  
I heard soft chuckling from behind me, and soon after felt a slap on my rear. As I turned to yell at him, I found he was already changing back.  
  
I hurried and threw my shirt back on, just as the transformation completed.  
  
"H-Hiei?"  
  
"Why aren't you lying down?" I asked, glaring at him. He soon complied with what I implied and laid himself down on the bed.  
  
"What's going on...?" he asked, raising his hand to his head as he scanned the unfamiliar room.  
  
"HELLO!!!!!" Yusuke, Genkai, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Keiko chirped, entering the room, all of them covering their eyes.  
  
"Hello everyone," Kurama greeted softly, offering them his unseen smile.  
  
One by one they uncovered their eyes.  
  
"Kurama, are you alright!? You WERE just in a CAR accident!" Yusuke said, speaking very slowly and loudly.  
  
"A car accident!? Oh, yes I-- ... I remember that..." Everyone tensed and held their breath. "Vaguely," he added, everyone exhaling in relief. "Umm, Hiei?" he started, turning to me.  
  
"What?" I snapped, folding my arms.  
  
"That's certainly an interesting shirt," he chuckled, everyone else joining in.  
  
I look at my horribly torn garment, seeing that I might as well not have worn it. It was totally destroyed, leaving only one 'sleeve' and a small bit of fabric connecting that 'sleeve' to the bottom rim of the shirt.  
  
"...Shaddup."  
  
"Hmmmm," Kurama slurred, cheerfully ending his laughter. "So... what happened exactly? Why am I here, and where is here?"  
  
"This is—" Yusuke tried to speak, but was interrupted by myself.  
  
"Your mother moved you into your own apartment."  
  
"And... I was in a car accident induced coma up till now?"  
  
"Yep!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Keiko, and Yukina chirped.  
  
"So, Kurama, you really don't remember anything...?" I asked, giving him a serious look.  
  
He shook his head, smiling softly as he did.  
  
"Hey, Hiei, wanna come over to Keiko and my spiffy new apartment for spaghetti!?"  
  
"_**No**_."  
  
"That's great! I think we have an extra spork for you!" the detective cried, grabbing and dragging me out of Kurama's apartment, everyone quickly walking out and away. I furtively waved at Kurama, and he returned the gesture.  
  
--  
  
"No Hiei, no..." Kurama whispered to himself after they all had left, pulling out a rose from seemingly nowhere, and unwrapping a small key tied to its stem. "I don't remember a thing."  
  
A smirk enveloped his lips.  
  
"Not a thing..."  
  
--_End_-- 


End file.
